So It Goes
by coveredinthecolors
Summary: Collection of drabbles posted on my tumblr (itsnotacrimetoloveyou)
1. A Different Kind of Danger

Hello! So, I know that techinically I already have a drabble collection ("Glimpses of Eternity"), but the stories there are quite old and I feel like my writing has evolved a bit since then, so I decided to create this new collection to post the things I've been working on. Hopefully I'll actually keep this one updated, haha. Wish me luck and happy reading!

* * *

 **AU. Caroline Forbes is the daughter of a mafia boss. Klaus Mikaelson is her bodyguard who has way too many secrets. She doesn't like him at all... Until she does.**

 **NSFW.**

 **Warning: Klaus is partially covered in blood when they have sex. If you dislike the idea, this might not be the story for you.**

* * *

When he had first been assigned to her, Caroline hadn't liked him.

He was just so… _quiet_. He only stood there, watching her. Never saying a word, never returning with more than a stiff nod the polite smile or the 'good morning' she still bothered to give him.

But his _eyes._

God, for all that his lips were always shut, his eyes seemed to be forever open. They analysed everything, never missing a single detail. And the way he looked at her… It made her blush just to think of it. She wasn't entirely convinced that he couldn't look into her soul, couldn't read her thoughts with that piercing gaze of his.

And, well, if she sometimes looked right back, it was just because Caroline Forbes never backed away from a challenge. And she wouldn't be intimidated by her own bodyguard, for goodness' sake.

And if she enjoyed the view, just a little… Well, she wasn't _blind,_ was she? Klaus could be a little creepy, but he was hot. And it did feel nice to have his unwavering attention. Even if she had to remind herself that he was paid to do so.

Caroline had longed lost the fight against her father to not have a bloody bodyguard following her around and watching her every step, and, at this point in her life, she was more than used to it. She had thought that she could just ignore their presence, pretend they weren't there at all as she went on with her life.

But Klaus?

No matter how well he hid himself, being as discreet as possible as he followed her… She could always feel him watching. And she always searched for him, looking for those blue eyes.

Each time she found him, he would offer her a secretive smirk. Like they were playing their own little game, and he enjoyed it, too.

It was all so very thrilling, and she always found herself smiling to herself… Until she thought about his file and was reminded of who he truly was and how little she knew him, that is.

Because, you see, his name was Klaus _Mikaelson._ And she could not for the life of her figure out why one of Mikael's sons — Mikael being the man who pretty much ran London's underground activities — would be working as a bodyguard to the daughter of a mafia boss from a different country.

She shouldn't trust him. She couldn't see why her father did. Surely this had to be a trap, part of a plan for the Mikaelsons to conquer America or something of the sort. Right?

Except… She knew her father would never let him be in charge of her security unless he knew that she could count on him. She just wish she knew why that was. And with the things she had read on his file and the whispers that had come to her ear about the Mikaelson Wolf… She shouldn't rely on him, shouldn't feel warm underneath his gaze.

And yet… She still remembered vividly the time he had first touched her, the way she had shivered when he had wrapped his fingers around her arm and pulled her as he told her to _run_.

And if it weren't for the sounds of gunshots echoing down the hallway of the university building, she would've maybe let out a sarcastic ' _and he speaks'._ But with her heart beating fast in her chest in fear, that little jab went to the back of her mind, and she had just let him lead her to safety.

The whole thing would be dismissed as yet another mass shooting in a campus, but they both knew it had been an attempt on her life.

She had known Klaus had been expecting something to happen ever since her father had made a move against the Salvatore family three weeks ago. He hadn't been bothering to keep to the shadows, guarding her from much closer, so that he could get to her faster, should things go wrong.

And, though he hadn't said a word to her about it, she had seen at least three other men following them. New bodyguards, she was sure.

Caroline remembered running, remembered being afraid and closing her eyes and just hoping that she would get out of this alive… And she remembered how she just blindly trusted him. How she just _knew_ that he would do anything to keep her safe.

And why would she trust someone who wouldn't even speak to her, who had all these secrets… She wasn't sure.

But she had breathed in relief when he closed the door of the SUV behind them, his hand still on her arm as he sat on the backseat with her and just yelled at the driver to _bloody go_. And when his eyes had found hers, they were so _soft_.

He had reached out to touch her cheek.

"Are you alright, love?" he had asked, making her heart skip a beat.

Sure, she knew who he was, she knew he was British. She had even heard him saying one sentence or another to her father in passing… But to have that voice and that accent directed at her? Her face heated. He smiled.

Caroline had cleared her throat, trying to pretend this wasn't so awkward.

"Yeah," she had replied, feeling so ridiculously aware of his hand on her cheek. "Yes. Thank you."

He had shaken his head, as if trying to say that she didn't need to thank him. It was his job, after all. But he had lingered in that position, his face so close to her as he looked into her eyes for a few more moments.

"You are safe," he had whispered. And to this day, she still wasn't sure if he had been reassuring her or himself.

They had grown closer after that.

Klaus would actually speak to her — though she wasn't sure if that was much of an improvement, as she told him repeatedly, because, Lord, that man could be infuriating. And she still didn't know how someone who loved the sound of their own voice so much had been able to keep quiet for so long… And she still didn't know _why,_ hadn't grown bold enough to ask it.

To ask him about any of it, really. It sounded… too personal. And anytime she tried to touch the subject of his life back in London, he would steer the conversation to another direction.

And, yet, regardless of all the secrecy, she found herself enjoying spending time with him. He was smart, and funny, and he listened… And not only because he had to or because it was the polite thing to do — she didn't think Klaus had ever done anything just for the sake of politeness, anyway —, but because he enjoyed it. He liked listening to her go on and on about her classes and her dreams and her passions.

And for the first time in her life, she hadn't really minded having a bodyguard.

And if she had developed a small crush on him, well, it wasn't really her fault. She truly couldn't help it. She had really tried to fight it, had really tried to not think of him when her hands wandered at night — she had a boyfriend for fuck's sake.

Even if Tyler was never around and there was always something more important than her going on in his life. Even if she wasn't making as much of an effort to make sure this whole thing worked, only going half-way at best, instead of all the way through to meet him at his 20%.

Klaus clearly hated the guy. She had known so even before he had begun talking to her, since he'd never bothered to hide the disgust in his face every time she informed him she'd be going out to meet Tyler. Now, he only made his distaste more clear with a few remarks and the whole glaring thing he had going on whenever he set eyes on the boy.

Caroline enjoyed entertaining the idea that all this hatred for Tyler was out of jealousy, that it was because he _liked_ her.

And, honestly, when she received a text message from Tyler telling her that it was over, and it was almost immediately followed by a girl on her cheerleading squad messaging her about how Hayley was going on a date with him… Caroline was more angry than sad.

Klaus was in the room, and didn't miss the way her face fell.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately, walking away from the window he had been leaning against and towards her, sitting on the couch beside her.

She shook her head. "Tyler dumped me. Through a text. To be with Hayley freaking Marshall."

The anger she saw cloud his features was the same from whenever someone tried to hurt her. And in that moment she realized that, if he could help it, he would never let anyone harm her in any way. Even if it was just a boyfriend she didn't love anymore upsetting her.

Oh, Klaus… There was such a devotion in those eyes that saw too much.

It was in that moment Caroline understood. His loyalty didn't lie with his or her father, didn't lie with the payment he'd receive for a job well done… His loyalty belonged to her.

Which was why that, now, stuck in a cell and chained to the wall by the Salvatores, she wasn't scared. She _knew_ that he would come for her. She knew that he would do whatever it took to get her back, to keep her safe.

So when she heard the screams, she smiled.

* * *

Caroline only realized that it was anticipation that had been building inside of her, when the heavy iron door was opened and Klaus walked in.

There was blood on his hands, on his neck, and it was making his shirt cling to his body in a way that she couldn't help but admire, despite the circumstances. God, she was pretty sure it made her a terrible person to be turned on by the fact that he was covered in other people's blood.

He didn't seem to mind the appreciation in her gaze, though, if they way his eyes darkened was any indication.

She blushed vividly as she was reminded of a dream she'd had, not many nights ago. It involved chains, too. And, though she wasn't sitting on the ground of a prison cell, her mind was very quick to adapt the images.

Klaus kneeled beside her. "Did they hurt you?"

There was a sharpness in his voice that made her respond immediately. She shook her head. "No."

His eyes still scanned her body, as if making sure that she wasn't lying. Caroline wouldn't want to be an ally to the Salvatores if he found so much as a bruise on her skin… Though, she supposed he didn't really needed any incentive to already want to murder every single one of them.

"Can you never do as you are told?" he asked, anger clear in his voice.

She sighed. She knew that he would be mad at her, too, just because she had chosen to go out with her friends instead of staying at home, as he had deemed safer. However, he hadn't been in charge of her security that night, and other bodyguards didn't try to boss her around the way he did.

Caroline also didn't want to be in Matt's place. She was pretty sure Klaus wouldn't be forgiving about how he had let her be taken.

"Why don't you free me from these," she said, pulling at the chains above her head, "and then we discuss this at home. After I've taken a shower, preferably."

Klaus offered her a cruel smile just before he leaned in, his stubble scratching her cheek pleasurably as his lips moved against her ear. "Oh, but I rather enjoy you like this, sweetheart. Perhaps I should talk to your father about it... Do you think he would back me up on the idea of keeping you chained in your room, where you wouldn't run off to put yourself in danger?"

Against her better judgement, her breath hitched, and, before she realized what she was doing, she was pressing her thighs together.

"Don't worry, love," he continued, "you wouldn't be lonely. I would visit you every day to keep you company. I would take good care of you."

As he said that, he pressed his mouth against her neck in a bruising kiss, right before he began to use his teeth to tease the sensitive skin. Caroline pulled at the chains, feeling the need to touch him, to bury her hands in his hair.

" _Klaus_ ," she said, half-warning, half-moaning.

She felt him smiling against her.

He pulled back to look into her eyes, and she knew what he was looking for, could see the need all over his face. So she nodded.

His lips were pressed against her own half a second later. And, God, she could already feel herself growing addicted to his kisses.

There was nothing kind or soft about the way his tongue claimed her mouth, exploring it to his heart's content and she made pleased sounds on the back of her throat. And when he bit her lower lip, sucking it between his own to soothe the sharp pain… Caroline felt herself growing desperate for friction as her pussy began to ache for him.

His hand landed on her thigh, his calloused palm caressing it temptively, his fingers playing with the hem of her skirt… Then they ventured underneath it, leaving a trail of red on her creamy skin.

 _Right_. He was covered in blood. She should care about that, shouldn't she?

But whatever the answer to that question was, Caroline found out she didn't care, as long as he kept touching her like this. She wasn't sure she would survive if he decided to stop now.

She spread her legs for him to give him more room for his exploration, at the same time his mouth returned to her neck. Her nipples were pebbled and straining against the fabric of her dress as he licked up the hollow of her throat.

He smiled against her skin when she moaned for him.

"Do you want me, Caroline? Do you want me to take you with my cock until you are screaming my name?"

She nodded hurriedly, her eyes closed as she focused on the way his thumb was pressing against her pussy through her knickers. "Yes."

Klaus pulled back to offer her a grin, though there was something wicked in the way he looked at her. "I want that very much, as well. I want my name falling from your lips so that every single one of the men I brought here tonight can hear you and know that you are mine. Let the Salvatore men hear us, too… Let them have this last treat before I begin to make them pay for having dared take you away from me."

Caroline blushed a little at the thought of being heard, but… She found herself enjoying the idea, enjoying that Klaus wanted to _claim_ her. She would remind him later that she was a person and not an object he owed, of course, but she could enjoy his possessiveness right now.

"Of course," he continued, pulling his hand back from where she wanted it the most. "As much as I would love that, I don't want to reward your bad behavior. _Naughty girls don't deserve rewards, after all._ "

He said that last part in a whisper against her ear, making her shiver. His hand was now resting on her knee, perfectly innocent, but her skin was burning for him. It made her feel bold.

"Let me make it up to you first, then."

And, oh, the way he stared at her… The sinful promise in his eyes made her lower belly tighten with arousal. Her panties were already soaked for him.

Klaus offered her a slow, lazy smile. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that, sweetheart?" he baited.

She took a deep breath… If she had started this, she might as well go all the way. Let it never be said that Caroline Forbes was a quitter. "I want to wrap my lips around your cock. I want you to fuck my mouth while you tell me all the ways you want to have me."

He captured her lips in a punishing kiss that didn't last long enough, because he soon pulled away, taking two metal pins from his pocket to work on freeing her from her manacles.

She massaged her wrists once they were free, trying to rid herself from the soreness before she could concentrate on him. Something dangerous flashed in his eyes as he stared at her.

"I'm alright," she promised him quietly. "I'm ready to be a good girl for you now."

He let out a low growl at the mischief in her voice and at her choice of words. She smiled, enjoying that she could get a reaction from him so easily.

"Well, then," he said as he stood up, moving to lean against the wall. "Show me."

Caroline placed herself on her knees in front of him, looking up at him through her lashes as her hands worked on his belt. She felt a bit thrilled to be doing this with him… He had always managed to get under her skin, and she knew that now she had given him permission to stay there, to find a home in her very bones.

Besides, if she was being honest, the sexual tension had been off the charts for months now, and she was very curious to finally find out if their chemistry would pan out… She didn't really have any doubts that it would.

She was quick to unzip and unbutton his pants, and he helped her pull them down along with his briefs. Caroline licked her lips in anticipation as she stared at his hardened cock.

He groaned for her when she wrapped her hand around his length, stroking him a few times and caressing the tip of him with her thumb. "Stop teasing me, Caroline. I believe you promised to let me fuck your pretty mouth."

Caroline blushed softly at his words, but said, "I suppose I did, didn't I?"

Before he could reply, she gave his shaft a long lick. She had to fight down a smile as he closed his eyes for just a moment. God, it felt so good to know that she had that power over him.

She wrapped her lips around his cock, still teasing him by moving oh-so-slowly just because she wanted to know how much he would let her get away with. She reckoned that by all of his talk of naughty girls don't getting rewards, his patience wouldn't last long.

Her suspicions were confirmed when he began to buck his hips, and how he gripped her hair. "Faster, Caroline," he both commanded and warned her as he began to guide her movements.

She let her teeth scratch the sensitive skin just slightly as her head bobbed up and down his length, making him hiss.

"That's right, sweetheart. You look so pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock. You have no idea how stunning you are. Do you know how many times I've pictured this, Caroline? How many times I imagined you on your knees for me, pleasuring me… Fuck, you feel so good, love. I've lost count of how many times I came on my hands thinking of you. Do you have any idea of what you do to me? I intend to let you find out… I can't wait to turn some of my fantasies into reality. You said you'd like to hear about them?"

She moaned loud around him, hoping that he would take that as an answer. He hit the back of her throat, making her gag. Caroline let her hands slip underneath her dress, her pussy demanding her attention.

Klaus smiled at her as she pushed her knickers aside, pushing two fingers inside of her.

"This is very much one of them… You touching yourself while you suck my cock. Are you wet for me, sweetheart?" She tried her best to nod. "Good. I want to see you ride your fingers, Caroline. I've imagined this so many times… You, trying to keep your focus on pleasuring me while you try to find your own release… After this, I think I will take you against the wall. There will be time for me to worship you in a bed later. Right now I want to fuck you hard and fast. I want to hear you scream for me."

Caroline pressed her thumb against her clit as she kept on finger-fucking herself, trying her best to mimic the way he said he would take her in just a few moments, but she knew her hands would not compare to having him inside of her.

Still, the way he was watching her and how his breathing was hitched and his eyes darkened because of her… She felt like she would burn down to ashes at any moment.

"I suppose then I will take you home," he said, and she noticed how breathless he sounded, how he was gripping her hair a little tighter. "We both could use a shower, and I'm sure I can convince you of the benefits of sharing one. Then I will have you in your bed. I want your legs spread for me as I make you come on my tongue. I want to see you touching your breasts while I do so. And then… Well, there's so much we could. I will want to hear your pretty fantasies, too. Fuck, Caroline—"

She hollowed her cheeks around him, knowing that he was about to come and wanting, needing him to. She wanted to watch him fall apart because of her.

Klaus spilled down her throat only a few moments later, her name on his lips.

She came around her fingers soon after that.

He pulled up his pants, but left it unzipped and unbuttoned. They were both panting as he grabbed her hands, urging her to stand up, too.

Caroline pressed her lips against his, letting him taste himself on her tongue. He gripped her hips, pulling her flush against him. She buried her hands in his hair, needing close. God… She was okay, she was _fine_. And he was here… And she didn't want to waste another second.

He inverted their positions, so that she would be trapped between his body and the wall as his hands began to explore her body, and hers did the same for him. She didn't mind the dried blood as her fingers slipped underneath his shirt, feeling the muscles of his abdomen, loving the way they tensed when she dragged her nails across them.

Klaus grabbed her arse harshly, and she moaned against him as he placed his thigh in between her legs… She was not strong enough to resist the temptation of grinding against him.

He dragged the straps of her sundress down her shoulders and tugged at her dress for it to fall a few inches, until her breasts were exposed.

She gasped as he pressed dozens of kisses down her jaw and neck until his lips closed around one of her nipples, sucking on the sensitive bud. His teeth teased her while his other hand palmed her other breast, reshaping it in its grip.

"Klaus," she moaned, feeling herself growing desperate for him once more.

"You're so beautiful, Caroline." he whispered against her shoulder. "So beautiful."

The reverence, the devotion in her voice… It was all too much for her to take. She was already palming his cock through his jeans, needing him to be ready for her _now_.

He didn't disappoint as she slipped her hand inside of his briefs, stroking him a few times until she felt him grow hard.

"I need you, Klaus," she said as she quickly pushed his pants down again, and he was eager to help her. "I need you inside of me."

He turned her around so that she'd be facing the wall, and she rested her forehead against it as she felt him gather her skirt around her hips. He didn't bother to remove her panties, only pushing them aside before he buried himself in her.

Klaus gave her only a moment to adjust, taking that time to wrap his arm around her waist to secure her before he did good on his promise and began fucking her.

"Fuck, Caroline, you feel so good around me," he praised her, whispering against her ear. "So tight and perfect."

All she managed to say was, " _Oh my God, Klaus."_

He didn't seem to mind her lack of eloquence, though. She was sure she felt him smile against her shoulder even as he kept on thrusting into her like that… Hard and fast and perfect, just like he had promised.

Caroline could hear his balls hitting her skin with his every movement, could feel her walls stretching around him so deliciously… She couldn't care about her father's minions were listening in, if they would whisper about how she was fucking her bodyguard. All she could think about was him, about how good this felt.

He made her feel so safe that she didn't even mind having sex in the place where she had been held captive.

"That's right, sweetheart. Let them hear us. Let them wish they were us… I bet many of them would want to be in my place right now, but they can't, isn't that right? They can't have you. Because you are mine."

She gasped loudly, her body responding to his words before her brain had fully registered them. It felt so good when he spoke like that, when she could hear how much he needed her.

She still wanted more.

" _Faster,"_ she requested at the same time she slipped one of her hands in between her thighs, knowing that this would feel much better if her clit was being touched, and since his hands were covered in blood…

Caroline didn't waste time teasing herself with slow, barely there touches. She needed _more._ So she rubbed her clit fast and just right… And with Klaus obliging to her request and fucking her even harder…

She was soon panting, feeling the muscles of her abdomen tense, ready to snap.

"That's right, sweetheart," Klaus said softly, even through his harsh thrusts. "Come for me. I know you are so close… I want you to come for me, Caroline."

His words were her undoing, and she came around him, his name falling loudly from her lips.

He kept on fucking her through her orgasm, prolonging her high, but it didn't take him long to come after that, and he spilled inside of her while muttering " _Mine_ " over and over again.

She found she rather enjoyed that.

* * *

Klaus knew that he should stop smiling, but he just couldn't help it.

How could that woman have such power over him? How could just the fact that she was safe and that she was by his side make him so happy? The kisses and the smiles she was giving so freely to him were making his heart race.

He should be focusing on all of the complications they were facing. She had been taken from him because the security plan for her had some flaws and not every bodyguard was as dedicated as they should be, as it seemed… He would be having words with Donovan, of course.

Then there was the matter of the Salvatores that wanted revenge… If they had harmed her in any way, Klaus wasn't sure what he would've done.

And, most importantly, there was the deal he had made with her father. The one she didn't know about.

The one he couldn't bring himself to tell her. Not when she had her head resting on his chest and their legs were intertwined and she was just letting him hold her… She had just gotten home after being kidnapped, she was happy to just lie in her bed with him and exist… And that was all he wanted to do.

But eventually she would find out… And she wouldn't be pleased that both him and Bill had gone behind her back on this.

Because, you see, a year ago, Mikael had told him that he would never allow _him_ to succeed him as the man in charge of the family business back in London. And, no matter if Klaus had pointed out that both Finn and Elijah had no desire to run it, and that he would be the obvious choice… Mikael had claimed that he'd rather see his legacy being destroyed than to have a bastard with no real claim to the Mikaelson name to take his place.

Klaus, of course, had absolutely no desire to see that happen.

He had left his home and sought an alliance with someone powerful, but that wouldn't be a threat to him in the future… And someone who Mikael wouldn't deem dangerous to him, either. He had gone to America, knowing that the distance would help with his plan. Mikael didn't have nearly as many spies overseas, after all.

It was when he contacted Bill Forbes, and told him about what he wanted to do — to wage war against Mikael and conquer everything that was his.

Bill had agreed to help him… In exchange, of course, for his fair share.

Klaus had offered him money, access to drugs, hitmen… Whatever he needed. But Bill had denied it all. His request had been bolder. You see, if he were to help Klaus to conquer a throne in the underground… He would want that to be part of his history, too.

Not to worry, he had too much on his hands in America. He wasn't looking to expand to Europe. But it was good to think of the future, especially when it came to his family, after all…

So Klaus was to marry his only daughter. A Forbes would inherit all of that, too.

Caroline would do what was best for the family, he was sure. And he just knew that Klaus would like her… Beautiful, intelligent, fierce… His daughter was an incredible woman, he assured him.

But he couldn't just give out her hand in marriage to a complete stranger, now, could he? No, Klaus had to prove himself worthy of her. That was his condition.

And what better way than to be the man in charge of her security? Would he do everything he could to keep her safe? That was what he needed to know.

With his hands tied, Klaus had agreed. A wife wasn't that high of a price to pay. And he had heard good things about the lovely Caroline Forbes… It wouldn't do him any harm to at least try.

He had watched her for the first couple of months. Not bothering to befriend her just yet as he analysed her. She was indeed beautiful, there was no denying it. And smart, he supposed… And perhaps he enjoyed her fire a little too much, had some fun with their little games.

He hadn't realized how much he came to care until her life had been threatened for the first time, when he had just grabbed her and told her to run…

And after they had begun talking more and more… He had begun to crave her smiles and her laughter. He loved the way she would look at him with her curious eyes, loved the conversations they'd have and the teasing and the eye-rolls. It was so _easy_. He had — damn him — _fallen_ for her… Who would've guessed?

And now that he had her… How could he tell her all of it? How could he tell her that they were engaged when she had barely just decided that they should be together? How could she not resent him for keeping this secret from her for nearly a year?

The thought troubled him as she slept pressed against him.

Would she think that this had all been a ploy? That he didn't care for, that all he wanted her for was his deal with her father? He couldn't have that.

Klaus sighed, tightening his hold on her and closed his eyes. He would figure it out tomorrow.

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts! Did you enjoy the smut? Their thoughts about each other? The revelation about Klaus's secrets? I can't wait to know! Also, before you ask- Yes, I am doing a part two!**

 **You can find me on tumblr as itsnotacrimetoloveyou.**


	2. Loudest Silence

**Klaus gets to Mystic Falls early and meets human!Caroline who has a secret.**

 **NSFW.**

* * *

Klaus was watching from the bar as a blonde girl sat alone at one of the tables, greeting the waiter warmly and asking for her fries with please's and thank you's.

He didn't care that the smile on her lips didn't reach her eyes, didn't care that it disappeared the moment that the boy turned around — watching her smile at anyone who wasn't him felt wrong, the very fact that she had never smiled at him felt wrong… so his feet moved before his mind had even decided on a plan.

That should've been his first sign that something was off. For all his faults, Klaus Mikaelson was not an impulsive man. Not when something he'd been waiting for over a thousand years was on the line.

He knew who the blonde was, had carefully studied the lives of everyone surrounding his doppelganger and perhaps he was taking a great risk by approaching the girl. It wasn't the time to alert Elena Gilbert of the threat to her life just yet, lest one of the Salvatore brothers ruined everything with their idiocy.

But how could he not talk to Caroline Forbes? How could he not be drawn by the way her hair moved like a golden cascade, by the happy sighs she made as she ate her fries?

Fascinating, he thought, the way her blue eyes looked at him as he got closer, checking him out appreciatively before they narrowed, suddenly assessing him as the threat he was. It made him wonder if she somehow saw the predator beneath his skin, dying to get out and get a taste of her.

She smelled of flowers. Not in a sickeningly sweet way, but in a way that made him want to bury his nose in the crook of her neck, memorizing her scent for all of eternity. Her heartbeat was clearly human, clearly _alive_ as it started to beat faster and faster when he gave her a charming smile.

"Care if I join you, love?" Klaus asked, hands resting on the chair across from her and he saw her eyes widening, her lips parting to say something until they were snapped shut. She rose to her feet in a jump.

 _Interesting_.

He frowned at her behaviour. Caroline was human, but perhaps… Perhaps she knew of the monsters of this world all too well, perhaps she recognized him for what he was.

She was afraid. The stink of fear was coming from her in strong waves, in the same way that it came from all of his victims. It never failed to make him smile, to hum in contempt as his beast was momentarily appeased in its thirst for blood. It didn't sit right in his stomach, however, when combined with her floral scent.

Caroline acted fast, quickly throwing some money on the table before she sprinted past him, heading for the door with fast steps without looking behind.

The poor thing… Didn't she realize that the chase was his favourite part?

* * *

She felt his gaze on her as she walked away. She needed to go home. Fast… But how could a human outrun a vampire?

And that man at the grill was most certainly one. Caroline had felt that odd prickling go down her spine the minute she'd set eyes on him. She had been trained by her parents to recognize a monster from miles away, she knew what it felt like to meet one of them.

If only she could get to her house, she'd be safe.

Except… would she, though? Because that spot on her ribcage was burning just like it had the night she'd turned 16, when the words had been printed on her skin in the darkest of inks… And it could only mean one thing.

 _Care if I join you, love?_

The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she knew that he was following her. Caroline hastened her steps, ignoring her urges to look over her shoulder. That would mean that she recognized him as a threat and he could attack.

Her mind went to the vervain spray she kept on her purse, but… That vampire had felt old. Older than any she'd ever met, more dangerous. Enraging him further would be counterproductive. Though, if he was her…

No. It had to be a coincidence. The way her skin was longing for his touch was nothing more than psychological. She was imagining things because of the surprise she had felt when he had uttered the words, nothing more. Vampires didn't have mates.

Hell, it was extremely rare even for a human to have one.

Caroline had been scared when the marks had appeared. She hadn't known what they meant and had assumed it was a curse, something a witch had done to her… But when she had looked through the grimoires and supernatural history books in her house, she had found out what it truly meant. And how utterly terrifying it was to have magic decide that you'd belong to someone other than yourself.

She hadn't told her mother. She had a lot going on at work and Caroline didn't want to give her a reason to worry. And her father… She'd been ignoring his phone calls ever since he'd left.

Her friends had been so blissfully unaware of the beasts that roamed this world back then and she hadn't dared be the one to shatter that peaceful reality. And when Bonnie finally came in touch with the ancient magic in her blood and Elena found herself playing a dangerous game of love and death with creatures far too deadly… It'd been too late to say anything. The secret had become too private, too intimate to ever be shared.

And now that secret seemed to be rearing its ugly head as she was chased by someone who could probably kill her faster than she could scream for help.

But she was getting so close to her house… Only a few more blocks and then he wouldn't be able to hurt her. She'd swallow her pride, then, would call her father and ask him for his help, knowing that he was friend with vampire hunters that could take care of this situation if her stalker decided to linger.

Perhaps the vampire noticed how her steps had become more confident, how she'd forced her breathing to even and deduced that she thought security wasn't far away, because in a second she felt strong hands holding her as they whooshed to a dark alley, moving faster than she thought to be possible.

Caroline felt herself pinned against a wall, his warm body covering hers; his hands were holding her wrists. Impossibly blue eyes stared into her own, a smirk adorning those beautiful lips. He smelled like the woods after it'd rained, she noticed, his scent fogging her mind and she had to shake her head to clear it.

"Hello, love," the man said, making a shiver run down her spine. She kept her lips pressed together and that seemed to amuse him. "Now, has the cat got your tongue? Don't be shy, sweetheart, I don't _bite_."

She found herself snorting at that, having to sink her teeth in her lower lip to prevent a sarcastic comment from escaping her mouth and he gave her a wicked grin. "So you know what I am. Lovely. It was still rather rude of you to leave me at the diner without an answer… And you ran," he mused, leaning it to brush his nose against her cheek. She felt her breath catching and his lips moved against her ear as he whispered, "Delightful."

The praise sounded like an accusation, like he was saying that she had impressed him too much for him not to follow her, and he pushed himself closer to her, crushing her breasts against his chest, her body burning on the places it touched his. Arousal began to pool in-between her legs and she cursed herself for being so receptive to him, despite their situation.

He took a deep breath and his eyes immediately darkened. Her cheeks burned as she realized that he could smell her attraction to him.

"Say something, Caroline, anything," he demanded, his voice slightly shaky... And questioning how the hell he knew her name almost made her obey him.

But if he had her words engraved somewhere in his body… She had seen the years behind his eyes. He was old, strong, powerful. What would she be getting herself into if he were indeed her mate?

She stubbornly kept her mouth shut.

He leaned back enough to look inside her eyes and she stared at him, completely unimpressed, thinking that he'd try to compel her. But he didn't. He just nodded, looking somewhat resigned.

He let got of on of her wrists, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do him any real harm, and caressed her jaw with his fingertips, his thumb gently tracing her lips. She didn't flinch like she should have. "Stubborn, little thing, aren't you? It hardly matters. I can be a very patient man, love. And something tells me you might just be worth the wait."

And then he pulled back, enough so their bodies wouldn't be touching, but still so close that she could feel his body heat. Caroline looked at him, eyes a little wide, surprised by how he had retreated.

"Do not think this is over, Caroline. "

It was a warning, the words laced with enough danger that she thought of them as a threat. But he just grabbed her chin, forcing her to keep looking at him — like she could ever look away from the ancient strength behind those eyes — and leaned in, his breath ghosting against her lips when his own were only a hairbreadth away. He closed the distance between them. Or maybe she did. She wasn't sure and it didn't matter.

The moment their mouths met, the rest of the world ceased to exist. Everything around them burned to ashes and they couldn't be bothered to care. Not with the soft caresses of their tongue and his playful bites on her lower lip. Not when he'd pushed himself against her again, and this time her hands had found their way to his hair, needing him even closer to her.

It was stupid. He was lethal and she needed him to get away from her… But there was no space for any rational thoughts in her mind. Her ribcage burned with those words, _his_ words, and the heat was irradiating to the rest of her body, leaving her knees weak. She wanted him.

But he pulled back, staring into her eyes for only a second…

Then he vanished as swiftly as he had dragged her into that alley.

* * *

Klaus had to leave town soon after that. Trusting other people never worked well and he should've known better than making his employees retrieve the moonstone for him. Problems had arisen and he'd had to fix them.

He couldn't stop thinking about Caroline Forbes, though. Their brief meeting had impacted him deeply and he wanted nothing more than to go back to Mystic Falls, to continue what would no doubt prove to be an intriguing game of cat and mouse.

She was exquisite. He could tell so from the moment he saw her sitting at that table by herself; he'd been instantly drawn to her. His wolf had been tucked away, completely out of his reach for over a thousand years, but just looking at her had made the beast feel almost tangible.

And kissing her… He need to kiss her again, to taste her, claim her.

Klaus was positive that he knew the reason why, her unwillingness to say anything to him basically confirming his suspicions.

Having his words painted on her creamy skin, waiting to be traced by his fingertips or his tongue, was a very pleasing thought, one that almost made him ignore the inconvenience of having a mate.

She would still be a weakness, a liability. Mikael was currently incapacitated, but he didn't dare hope that it would be a permanent solution.

Besides, the girl was human. She was so breakable and would remain so even if he turned her into a vampire, since every single one of his enemies would be older than her, stronger.

Perhaps he should just kill her and be done with it, but-

The thought of hurting her was nauseating. It was laughable, really. He had broken many people over the centuries, in many different ways, but the thought of hurting a single human nearly made him want to vomit. Hell, he hadn't event had the guts to compel her back at that alley; he had just let her go.

When had Klaus Mikaelson ever let a prey run away from him?

No, he thought to himself, he hadn't let go of her. He had retreated, he would form a plan and then he would attack — he just hadn't decided if he meant it figuratively or literally.

* * *

 _Do not think this is over, Caroline._

He hadn't gone after her again. She had been paranoid for weeks, looking for his dirty-blond curls and listening for his accent, but he was nowhere to be found. She had to keep reminding herself repeatedly that she should not be disappointed by this. It was a good thing. She didn't have to worry anymore.

Actually, old-as-dirt vampires were the least of her problems, it seemed. Because, apparently, even when your family was as involved with the supernatural world as hers, simple things such as car crashes could still happen and what a ridiculously boring way to die that would be.

The doctors said her recovery had been a miracle, but her friends had winked at her and she knew that there had been no divine intervention. Just plain, old vampire blood and its perks. Caroline smiled at them in secrecy and gratitude.

Bonnie and Elena had stayed even after Liz had left her bedside, distracting her from the fact that she'd have to stay overnight for observation. And it had been _fun_ , everything had been _fine_ and Elena was all smiles and jokes and acting completely _normal_.

Imagine Caroline's surprise when she woke up to her friend ready to smother her with a pillow.

Imagine Caroline's utter shock when a man came out of nowhere and broke her friend's neck right in front of her.

Elena fell to the ground right beside her bed and she didn't even have the chance to let out the horrified scream that had been built inside her lungs when that man covered her mouth.

"Don't scream, please. I mean you no harm. He ordered me to keep you safe and I will," the man vowed. A vampire, she noticed as her heart began beating even more frantically. Who had given him those orders? Could it be…

Caroline didn't have the time for that. She couldn't trust a vampire.

She bit his hand hard and tried her hardest to push him away, kicking and punching wherever she could reach as she protested against the hold on her mouth. He only held her more strongly.

The vampire sighed, "Boss warned that you would probably be difficult."

He just grabbed her and sped them away.

* * *

"I'm glad to see you're up, sweetheart," someone said as she sat up in bed. Her head was aching and she blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light… That wasn't her bedroom. Nor the hospital room.

And that voice, that accent…

Her eyes widened as she recognized him, finding him sitting on an armchair with a sketchbook in hands. He looked as handsome as she remembered. The Henley and jeans were common, but the way he held himself was not. He was mesmerizing. And he was _dangerous_.

She had many questions — Where was she? How had she gotten here? Where was Elena? — but if she said something, if her words were inked on his skin… Her situation could get ten times worse than it already was. So she kept her mouth shut.

He didn't comment on her silence, standing up and moving to sit on the edge of the bed, right beside her.

"I owe you an apology, Caroline, I didn't introduce myself the last time. I'm Klaus Mikaelson," he gave her a charming smile, "and I can assure you, love, the pleasure is all mine."

His wicked tone made her blush, but her eyes were opened wide in confusion. He couldn't mean _the_ Klaus Mikaelson, could he? "Ah, I've seen you are much better informed than I had initially thought. I'm glad you've heard of me, Caroline."

And he did seem to particularly delighted by that, but she just hurried to get away from him, tossing the blankets and sheets at his direction as she tried to flee towards the door.

He caught her before she had even reached it.

Caroline looked up at him in fear, scared of what he would do to her, but he just seemed amused by her reaction. "Come now, sweetheart, did you really think that would work?" He laughed, continuing, when she predictably didn't respond, "Let's sit and talk, shall we? We have much to discuss."

He put his hand on her lower back, burning her skin through the hospital gown she still wore, as he guided her to a small room connected to the one they were in. Klaus led them to the couch and nodded for her to sit, taking the place beside her.

That was Klaus Mikaelson. There was a real possibility that her mate was an Original; arguably the deadliest man on the planet. And there was virtually no space between them, his thigh almost brushing against hers.

He didn't waste any time to start talking, "There was an attack on your life last night. We still have no idea why they've targeted you, it might just be a message to the Salvatore brothers… But I've decided no to risk your safety, so my employees brought you here. You'll be safe and provided with clothing and food."

An attack on her life… Elena.

She wanted to ask him, she need to know. But if he had kidnapped her only suspecting what she was, what would happen if he knew for certain? Would he ever let her go?

Perhaps he noticed something in her eyes and was feeling indulgent, because he clarified, "It was not your friend who tried to kill you. Are you familiar with doppelgangers?" he asked, his voice somewhat sweeter. She nodded, so he continued, "Elena is one. The woman who attacked you was your friend's ancestor, Katerina Petrova — or Katherine Pierce, as she goes by these days —, who was turned into a vampire centuries ago."

Caroline snorted. Of course that Elena had the same face as Katherine… That would explain so much about the Salvatores and their weird obsession with her friend.

"You look tense, love. I can assure you that you will be safe here. Though I must insist that you do not contact any of your friends or your family until we know more about the reason you were targeted. You would try to warn them who you are with, they would try to save you… And we don't want to spill their blood, do we?"

She glared at him, ready to hit him for the threat, but he easily caught her wrist. Amusement was once again all over his features as he brought her hand to his lips, kissing her fingertips sweetly, then her palm, before his tongue swept over her pulse point. Her breath caught in her throat.

Caroline was reminded just how skilled that tongue had felt against hers, how his kiss had made her _alive._ And just like that her body was lit ablaze again, the fire in her veins burning for him, craving him.

 _He's threatened your friends and your family_ , she tried reasoning with herself, _push him away. Push him away. Push him-_

Klaus pulled her closer, leaning in to kiss her neck, his blunt teeth scratching her skin and his tongue soothing the random, harsh bites. "Allow me, sweetheart," he whispered against her ear, "to help you relax while you're here."

 _No, Caroline._

 _No!_

 _NO!_

She nodded. It was all the answer he needed.

He kept on kissing her neck and jaw and Caroline wasn't sure she was breathing when his hand came to rest on her bare knee, just below the edge of her hospital gown. He gave her a seductive smile as his index finger slipped beneath the fabric, his entire hand following shortly, riding up her clothing with its movements. And in that moment, she didn't care who or how dangerous he was.

Her body reacted faster than her mind could come up with a rational thought and she found herself spreading her legs for him, a silent invitation that he promptly took. Every place he touched her seemed to burn in the most pleasant of ways, and the way his fingertips brushed against the inside of her thigh combined to how he was looking at her as if he wanted to devour her made her grow wet very quickly.

Klaus leaned in to press a kiss to her mouth, lazily exploring her as his hand rode even higher. She should push him away, she truly should, but she genuinely felt like she couldn't. Like her body wouldn't allow to be denied the pleasures that only him could bring her.

There was no way he wasn't her mate, not judging by the way he made her feel, but she couldn't worry about that in that moment. Not when he had reached the apex of her thighs, two of his fingers pressing against her uncovered core, and he groaned as he felt the wetness there.

Caroline had to bite her lip to suppress a loud gasp when he started caressing her folds freely. He noticed what she had done and pulled back to look into her eyes, a frown on his face as his hand still worked in-between her legs.

"Moans aren't words, sweetheart, I want to hear you."

And even if they were, she wasn't sure she could've stopped them when he pushed two fingers inside her without warning, working inside of her in fast, rough thrusts. Her hips chased his hand frantically, and she grabbed onto his shoulders, nails digging into his flesh.

Klaus was smirking at that. He was so _infuriating,_ but the way his thumb circled her clit was making her arch her back, fabric moving roughly against her sensitive nipples. She'd rather have his mouth on them.

"You have been haunting my thoughts every night since I met you, Caroline." His words were full of lust. "There is so much I want to do to you. This is nothing compared to the pleasure I will give you once I claim you. I'm dying to know what you taste like, love, would you like to taste me as well? The picture of your pretty lips wrapped around my cock is very tempting… I, myself, am looking forward to finding out what your release will taste like when mixed with your blood."

He chuckled at her moans, at how her eyelids were heavy and she closed her darkened eyes to just enjoy the way his fingers were working inside of her and the way his voice seemed to be caressing her soul. Klaus leaned in to bite her earlobe, his next words just a whisper against her ear, "And when you decide to start talking, I'm sure you'll learn to beg very sweetly for me."

It was as if he knew about the fantasies that had been keeping her company ever since they'd met, how she would touch herself and imagine that he was watching, how she'd find herself saying "Please!" to her empty room, in the hopes that he would begin touching her when he wasn't even there.

Her need for him was endless and all-consuming, and to finally have him touch her, to have him say how much he had been wanting that and how he craved much more drove her off the edge. And she could feel him watch her face with hungry eyes as she fell apart, still finger-fucking her through her orgasm.

Caroline had never felt anything like that before. It'd been magical, in the most literal sense of the word — she felt magic on her blood, ancient and powerful and burning every cell on her body.

Her lungs were on fire as she breathed heavily, opening her eyes to see Klaus staring at her with darkened eyes. He retreated his hand, only to bring his finger to his mouth and suck them clean, moaning at the taste — at _her_ taste.

"Lovely," Klaus praised, "my imagination has not done you justice, sweetheart. I can't wait to find out all of the ways in which reality is better than fantasy. And still no words for me?" he asked, his eyebrows arched in challenge.

She shook her head defiantly, despite her ragged breath and flushed state. She'd already given too much.

Dangerous, Caroline reminded herself, that man was too dangerous and she needed to get out of there, to get away from him. She should've called her father, should've told her mother about the words on her skin, about the monster who had said them.

He seemed calm at her display of stubbornness, his words rational as he said, "Do you think I do not know the reason you won't talk to me, love? I _know_ that you have the first thing I said to you written somewhere on your body… Now, that could mean that I'm your mate. Or it could be a simple coincidence, though I don't suppose you believe that to be the case. Still, the only way we will find out the truth is if you say something to me," he paused.

Klaus reached out to cup her cheek, his thumb caressing her cheek so softly, his eyes looking at her with such tenderness… However, his next words, despite being said like a lover's caress, were hard.

"I will not let you go until you do so, Caroline. And, as stubborn as you may be, you'll find out that I can be very patient."

She only stared at him, knowing that he meant what he said, that he would wait however long it took for her to say anything to him. And when she did… Would he let her go either way? If she weren't his mate, would he just kill her in his disappointment? And if she were… That was what terrified her the most. Because she knew he had to be hers.

But what being his would entitle… It scared her to even think about it.

And yet, her body dared relax when he leaned in to press a quick kiss to the corner of her lips, the butterflies in her stomach dared take flight when he looked at her with those intense eyes and offered her a smile.

"I will let you be for now. You've been quite busy with your car accident and your murder attempt," he said, and she noticed how tense he looked. She doubted the thought of losing her sat well with him. "You should rest, sweetheart. I'll stop by to check on you later… And you are free to come look for me, should you desire some company before that, of course."

She did her best to say with her eyes that she would never desire _his_ company, but even her wordless lie fell flat. Klaus chuckled, pressing his lips against hers once more.

"You and I will have so much fun, _my Caroline_."

* * *

 **Sooo, what do you think? Did you enjoy their dynamic here? How uncertain they are about what to do? Caroline being stubborn and refusing to say a word to Klaus? I kind of wanted to write something a bit "darker" for them here. In terms of Klaus stalking her, the alley scene etc... Do you think it worked? Do you have a favorite line? A favorite moment? I can't wait to hear your thoughts!**


	3. We All Have a Hunger

**Written for the Klaroween Bingo based on the prompt: "You can't sell me your soul when you don't have one to begin with". It's turned into a Demon!Caroline + Hybrid!Klaus AU.**

 **NSFW.**

 **Warning: they have sex after having killed a bunch of people, who are dead nearby. If this bothers you, don't read this!**

* * *

Klaus had always thought demons to be nothing more than tales told to children to get them to behave.

He should've known better, though. He was, after all, just a myth too. Just a horror story. But yet there he was — flesh and blood and sharp teeth.

And now he had a problem in his hands that no one seemed able to solve. Not any creature he knew, at least. But a trusted vampire he had sired centuries ago had given him a forsaken grimoire, which was supposed to give him the solutions he seeked.

So there he was, lighting up candles on the patio of his manor, drawing a pentagram on the ground. The latin words he had memorised fell easily from his lips.

He was admittedly curious to see what would happen. What new horror he would encounter after tonight. What part this new creature would play in his plans.

There was so much to consider.

The flames began burning brighter and brighter, though the air was growing colder around him. The wind seemed to be howling.

Then suddenly, the fickle light of the candles went out. Everything turned deadly quiet.

The moon was his only source of light, though its pale glow wouldn't have helped him much if it weren't for his enhanced senses.

A lovely blonde woman was now standing in the middle of the pentagram.

She seemed young. 18 years old, perhaps. She was beautiful. A graceful kind of beauty. And nothing about the floral sundress she wore or the sunshine smile she was offering him was demon-like.

"Hello," she told him cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you."

The book had told him the demon was ancient and powerful. She looked none of these things.

However, he knew better than anyone what it was like to hide your claws and teeth. Lure people in with a pretty face before tearing their throats. Something in him stirred as he wondered what she would look like when she slipped out of this façade she was presenting him.

His eyes scanned her body before he could stop himself. He knew his eyes had quickly filled with hunger. She didn't seem to mind it.

"The pleasure is all mine, I can assure you."

The demon took a few steps towards him. He was intrigued by how his wolf seemed to hum against his skin, as if excited to have her close. As if wanting her closer.

"Klaus Mikaelson… I heard much about you."

Oh, he was certainly pleased that she knew who he was.

"I'm afraid I haven't heard nearly anything about you. Though I am eager to learn more… You are, indeed, a demon?"

She nodded. "Yes. But you may call me Caroline."

"Caroline…" he tested the name on his tongue, pronouncing it carefully. There was virtually no lighting, but he was almost certain her cheeks had pinked just slightly. "A beautiful name."

She stepped forward, invading his personal space.

"Thanks!" she said, still with that cheerfulness, still with that smile. "So, should we discuss why the Original Hybrid has decided to summon me?"

He raised his brows at her, but nodded before gesturing to the door behind him. "Follow me."

* * *

He had brought her to his office.

Caroline had sat across from him and looked at him expectantly before he'd started talking. He had told her of his little issue with the witches. The protection spell against him they had created and covered half of his town. It was bloody inconvenient ruling over a city if you didn't have access to it, you see. And since none of his covens had been able to deal with that problem… Well, here they were.

"So you want me to deal with a witch spell?"

"Can you do it?" he asked impatiently.

She squeezed her eyes at him, as if offended he was doubting her. "Easily. And do I get to help on what comes after? I've never seen you working up close, though I've been told it can get messy."

The bloodthirstiness in her voice made him smile. Wicked little thing.

"I think I would enjoy seeing you play."

She was clearly pleased by that.

"Alright, then," she said, suddenly rising from her seat. "Let's discuss payment, shall we? What are you willing to offer?"

She started walking around his office, her eager eyes looking around as if searching for a treasure she might crave.

He watched her avidly, unsure whether he found her amusing or impertinent. He wasted too long admiring how beautifully expressive her face was to make a decision.

"My soul?" he asked jokingly.

Caroline laughed. "Oh, Klaus. I've heard the rumours. You can't sell me your soul when you don't have one to begin with."

He smirked. A good point, he supposed.

"What do you want, then?" he asked, giving her an opening he usually would never allow anyone. But he knew nearly nothing about her, and he wanted to find out more. He wanted to know what she was after, how a demon's mind worked.

And, oh, he most certainly appreciated the way her gaze turned predatory as she hungrily stared at him.

She didn't voice whatever lovely thoughts she was having, though, choosing to stay quiet for a few moments as her face turned calculating.

"Your blood," she said at last, looking serious.

He felt his own demeanor change as he analysed her request. "For what?"

She shrugged, resuming her walking. She traced the spine of the books on his shelves, looking a bit lost in her thoughts. "For my collection. I have Original blood, of course. Got it centuries ago in a deal I made with a doppelganger… But blood from the Original Hybrid? I want it."

"And what do you use the blood you collect for?"

"Oh, this and that," she said, seeming completely unbothered by how closed off his face was. "Blood rituals, dark magic… You know, the usual."

Against his better judgement, the corner of his lips twitched. He rather enjoyed imagining her getting her hands dirty, using the power he could feel coming from her skin. Still, he had to focus on the matters at hand.

"And how do I know that you won't use sad magic against me or my family?"

"Do you have any idea how many deals I get because of you? People trying desperately to find solutions for your problems with them. People seeking revenge… Oh, I don't want anything to happen to you. Your existence brings me a lot of advantages."

He raised his brows at her.

"So you would be willing to include that clause in our little deal?"

She smiled. "You did your research."

He leaned back on his chair, resting his feet up on the table as he grinned at her. "You said you've heard much about me… Did you think I would summon you unprepared?"

Caroline chuckled, shaking her head. "You can't blame a girl for hoping to get the better of a deal with Klaus Mikaelson! The other demons would've been so jealous," she teased.

She stepped in his direction again, walking past the table so that she could lean against it, her left leg brushing against his chair. She watched him for a moment, assessing him. Her eyes didn't leave his for even a second. He found himself enjoying that staring match.

"Alright, then," she said. "I will help you with your little witch problem and, in exchange, you will give me your blood, with the promise that I will not use it against you or your family."

"I will give you 200 mL of my blood," he specified.

She nodded with a smile, seeming like she was having a lot of fun.

"It's a deal."

He felt her magic spread through him. It was cold as it ran through his veins, but it left his skin feeling warm. Craving more of her.

By the way she was looking at him, Klaus thought that this feeling might be mutual.

* * *

She was amazing.

With her eyes completely turned black and her sharp teeth and the talons that replaced her hands.

She cut through their spell and their throats and licked her lips to taste the fallen witches.

They moved together as if this was a lethal dance. They made such a beautiful, bloody mess.

In the end, there were no witches left to say a word about what had happened.

But that dark tale would reach many ears. The monsters of everyone's nightmares working together.

The beautiful monster in a floral sundress. The wolf with the sharpest wits and claws.

What a glorious story they were.

* * *

They laughed as the street finally quieted down. They were the only ones left standing.

Their clothes were sticking to their bodies, covered in blood. The taste of it still lingered on their tongue.

And yet, neither of their hungers had been satisfied.

The way she was looking at him… Oh, he could not hold himself back. He walked towards her, stepping over the now forgotten corpses of that soon to be forgotten attempt at rebellion.

She stood still, waiting for him. Her eyes beckoning him closer.

He stopped right in front of her, invading her personal space, though she did not seem to mind. He leaned in, brushing his nose against her cheek and breathing her in, trying to see what her reaction was from having him close.

Her breathing hitched, her heart began to beat faster. He smirked.

Klaus dipped his head, letting his tongue dart out to lick a drop of blood that was running down her neck. His teeth teased that sensitive skin as her hands came to grab his forearms.

He began walking, urging her to move backwards until her back had hit the wall of an alley. She made a pleased sound on the back of her throat.

Caroline buried her fingers in his hair, grabbing it to move his head and bring his mouth to hers. And that clashing of teeth, the way he claimed her with that kiss… God, what a lovely night this was shaping up to be.

He pulled back for a second to look into those beautiful blue eyes that had been so dark only moments ago. He enjoyed how famished she looked, how desperate she seemed to be for his touch.

"You know," she whispered, "There are many types of demons. And people on Earth would call what I am a succubus."

His eyes glowed yellow for a second. "Is that so?"

She nodded, a bit too frantically. He could smell the beginning of her arousal in the air. "Which means that, after having used a good amount of my powers here tonight, I'm feeling… Hungry."

His smirk grew larger. She rolled her eyes.

"I am happy to take care of your needs, sweetheart."

"Then do it," she dared, knowing that he wasn't one to back down from such a lovely challenge.

His lips went back to her neck, licking the stains of blood he found there. He quickly pushed aside the strap of her dress so that he could press a constellation of kisses on her shoulders, softly nipping at the beautiful skin.

His hands began to wander, exploring her thighs. She moaned prettily for him when his fingers crept underneath her skirt, digging into the flesh of her ass.

Her own hands began moving, too, going under his shirt so that she could drag her nails across his stomach. She enjoyed the way his muscles tensed underneath her touch, how he growled against her skin.

And, especially, how he lost some of his patience and pushed her dress down, snapping both of the straps so that he could expose her breasts.

Klaus wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, sucking on the sensitive bud, teasing it with a light scratch of his teeth. He reshaped her neglected breast with one of his hands, his calloused palm offering her some friction.

She buried her fingers in his hair again, needing to keep him close, needing him to keep doing just that.

He, of course, had other plans. But she couldn't complain much when his lips left her breasts to kiss her mouth again. Not when he had pressed his thigh in-between hers and was allowing her to grind against him so perfectly.

And when his fingers ventured underneath her skirt again, only to tear knickers easily… She most certainly wouldn't complain about that.

He gathered her skirt up as her hand began to palm his cock through his jeans. She smiled against his lips when he began to buck his hips against her touch, and she could feel the effect she was having on him.

He pressed his fingers against her entrance and teased her folds with his barely-there touches. She cried out at the same time he moaned as he realised just how wet she was for him.

Quickly, Caroline began to take care of his belt before she unbuttoned his jeans and zipped it down. With the extra room that offered, she slipped her hand underneath his briefs, stroking him a few times.

"Fuck, sweetheart," he cursed softly, resting his head against her shoulder.

"I need you," she told him, a quiet desperation in her voice.

Perhaps one day he would want to use that impatience against her, to make her beg for his touch. But today he was needing her just as much as she needed him, the blood high making him feel that same urgency.

Klaus helped her push his pants and briefs down, before he pushed her up against the wall, his hands around the back of her thigh for support. She wrapped her hand around his cock, guiding him to her entrance.

He pushed himself inside of her in one quick thrust. She gasped loudly.

Caroline held onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, securing herself as he began to move.

"You feel so good, Caroline," he praised, feeling her walls clench around him. "So tight and perfect. I've been thinking about this ever since I first saw you today. I wanted to take you right there. My wolf _craves_ you."

"I wanted you, too," she confessed. "Fuck, Klaus. I need— _Faster_."

He complied, fucking her harder and faster until she was closing her eyes and her nails were digging into his skin.

His lips returned to her breasts, sucking in one of her nipples. She pulled at his hair, her breathing quick and loud and shallow.

"I want to taste you," Klaus requested a few moments later, his voice hoarse. He was so curious to find out what her blood would feel like against his tongue.

She nodded frantically, as if excited by the idea, too. "Bite me."

He didn't need to be told twice.

His fangs pierced the skin of her neck and he quickly began sucking on the wound. Her blood tasted better than any he had ever tried in his very long life. He could feel himself growing addicted to it.

Klaus briefly registered the soft pain in his back as she scratched it. It was with no short amount of satisfaction that he had realized she had lost her control and allowed her talons to show again.

He kept on fucking her, faster and faster. Frantically. She bucked her hips in response, needing him too.

He tilted his head on a silent invitation, just in case she wanted to get a taste of him as well. The feel of her thin fangs piercing his skin was one that he adored. She drank so greedily from him.

It was pure bliss, blood sharing with her.

Her demon blood felt like magic, pulsing inside of him. Making him crave her more and more. And she seemed to feel the same way, making pleased sounds on the back of her throat.

She came around him not long after, her sharp claws digging into his back. He squeezed her thighs in response as she pulled back to moan his name so prettily. He pulled back to watch her lick her lips as her eyes were glazed and cheeks reddened.

The sight of her looking so _sated_ because of him, his name on her lips, the need to mark her with his come… It drove him off the edge, too. He came inside of her.

"Caroline…" he whispered softly.

He took a moment to rest his forehead against hers and breathe before he gently set her back on the ground, though she kept on holding his shoulders for a few more seconds as her knees threatened to give in.

Then she brought her now human-like hands to her mouth, so that she could wrap her lips around her fingers and suck them clean from the blood she had drawn from him.

He smiled at the lovely sight she made.

Flushed and ravished and with her dress thorn. His come sticking to her thighs.

He could almost hear his wolf roaring inside of him… _Mine, mine, mine, mine._

She looked at him with her curious eyes, as if wondering what was going on in his mind. _Oh, it's best if you don't know,_ he thought.

Because looking at her like that… His only thought was — How did one keep a demon by their side?

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Did you enjoy the setting? Was the smut okay? Was having Caroline as a demon fun? Let me know! I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **You can find me on tumblr as itsnotacrimetoloveyou :)**


	4. The Eighth Evidence

_**Written for the Klaroween Bingo based on the prompt: "Well, at least it can't get any worse."**_

After a very tiring day full of misfortunes, Caroline has to take shelter on Klaus Mikaelson's house to escape a storm. However, she isn't aware of the dark secrets he keeps. She might have been better off facing Mother Nature.

SFW.

* * *

Caroline could not believe her luck — or rather, her _lack_ of luck.

It wasn't that she necessarily believed in these things, but honestly, it was easy to think that the universe was personally invested in screwing her up on that particular day. Everything that could possibly go wrong had, indeed, happened. There were eight evidences which corroborated this theory:

First— her mother, who was never ill, happened to get sick, which made Caroline immediately decide to go back to Mystic Falls for the weekend so that she could take care of her.

Second— it seemed like the minute she got inside her car that late Friday afternoon, the beautiful blue sky that had stayed that way all week turned a dark shade of grey. Heavy, menacing clouds now covered its entirety.

Third— the storm began the moment her car hit the road. Thunders and lightnings and a very strong wind accompanied the raindrops.

Fourth— apparently, Elena had not bothered to fill up the tank after she had borrowed Caroline's car earlier this week.

Fifth— she was forced to park by the side of the road. There wasn't enough fuel to keep the car going.

So now there she was. Stuck inside her car in a storm having just gotten past the limits of Mystic Falls. There was no one in sight to help her out.

Caroline sighed, moving to get her phone from her purse. Even if she was 99% sure none of her friends would come find her right now, at least she should warn someone where she was, for when the rain stopped.

Only...

Sixth— her battery had died.

She groaned, hitting her forehead against the steering wheel. Of course this would happen to her.

"Well," she muttered bitterly to herself. "At least it can't get any worse!"

Dangerous words, as everyone knows. Fate can rarely resist the urge to take that simple sentence as a challenge… One that it promptly accepted.

She had barely finished saying it when a lightning fell not two meters away from her car, on top a tree.

Seventh— it quickly collapsed and fell forward, smashing right through the front of her car and into the passenger seat.

Caroline had barely had the time to shield her face.

There were shards of glass everywhere. Some of them cut into her hands and arms. She stood very, very still for a few moments.

 _Breathe. In and out. In and out. In and—_

Holy shit. Had a tree nearly just murdered her?

She shook her head, still in shock. She couldn't stay in a car with a burning tree by her side.

Slowly, Caroline opened the door and carefully got out, mindful not to touch any metal.

At least the universe had decided not to kill her with a tree. That should be a good sign, yes? Her luck would be better from now on, right?

Wrong. The universe still had some unpleasant surprises in store for her that night. The eighth evidence was the most damning of them all.

* * *

There was no way she could walk all the way to her house on this weather. Or anywhere in town, really. The storm was too strong and it was getting very cold, especially with her soaked-through clothes.

However, she knew that there was a house not far from where she was.

The only mansion in Mystic Falls. It had stayed unoccupied during all the time she had lived in that city, but a family had recently moved there, the year she had gone to college. She didn't really know them, except for the rumours she had heard.

They were, obviously, crazy rich, apparently all very good looking and their surname was Mikaelson. But that was it. They didn't socialize a lot with the people in town, though Matt had once said that they always left incredibly good tips.

And, well, anyone who tipped the people working at Mystic Grill couldn't be that bad, right?

Wrong.

Caroline ran there as fast as she could without slipping on the wet ground, shivering and trembling from the cold and with trouble seeing further than two feet away from her.

She was surprised by how the gates were simply open and there seemed to be no security whatsoever. Even if nothing bad ever happened in Mystic Falls, she still thought it was rather weird to be that careless.

Still, she supposed it was better to stop judging the people she was seeking help from.

She finally got up to their front porch, allowing herself to close her eyes and celebrate that small victory for a second before she reached out to ring the doorbell.

 _Please be home. Please be home. Please—_

"Good evening."

Well, she should definitely work on getting better sources for what was happening in Mystic Falls now that she no longer lived there. 'Good looking' did not do this man any justice. And no one had said anything about an accent.

His eyes left hers to quickly wander down her body. She couldn't deny she enjoyed the appreciation in his gaze. She was sure her eyes were telling him the same thing.

"Hi," she said, suddenly very aware of how she must look. Her hair was sticking to her face, her mascara likely running down her cheeks and just overall making her look like a panda. Her sundress was glued to her skin, as was the denim jacket she were. Her shoes were completely ruined and covered in mud. "Uh, the storm— I was going back home and I ran out of gas and a tree fell on my car and—"

He frowned. "You're hurt."

She took a good look at her hands, turning them around to analyse them better. The cuts had only been superficial and the bleeding had mostly stopped by now, except for a slightly deeper wound on her left hand.

"Yeah, uh, the glass. It's fine. It could've been much worse. Well, anyway. I know that I don't know you or– or anyone who lives here, really. But my phone died and this was the closest place I could come to and, if you wouldn't mind, maybe I could–"

"Stay inside until the storm clears?" he completed her sentence for her. She felt her cheeks growing warm despite how cold the air seemed to be, but he just smiled at her. "And how do I know you're not a criminal… A serial killer, perhaps?"

He said those last words with a twitch of his lips, like this was some sort of private joke she could not understand.

Caroline opened and closed her lips twice, trying to figure out what she should say. "Well, I… I mean,–"

The man shook his head. "I'm only joking, sweetheart," he said, stepping outside and opening the door further to give her some space. "Come on in."

She gave him a tentative smile as she took a step inside. He closed the door behind her.

"I'm Caroline, by the way," she said, offering him her hand. "Caroline Forbes."

"Ah," he exclaimed, shaking her hand. "The sheriff's daughter. It's nice to meet you. I'm Klaus Mikaelson."

"Been having trouble with my mother?" she joked as he gestured her to accompany him inside.

He chuckled. "Thankfully, no. But helping out her daughter and falling into her good graces can't be a bad thing. Now, you must be freezing. May I offer you a change of clothes?"

She considered it for a second. She didn't even know him, but, well, she was indeed feeling very cold and he didn't seem to be someone with disgusting hygiene habits.

"I– Yeah, please."

* * *

Twenty minutes later she was wearing one of his sweatpants and shirts, had dried most of her hair with a towel and cleaned up her face from the ruined make-up.

Klaus had been waiting for her with a first-aid kit to tend to her wounds as soon as she emerged from the bathroom. He had made her sit on the bed while he cleaned the cuts and bandaged them, even if she had insisted it wasn't necessary.

It took her far too long to realize she was in a stranger's bedroom and that no one even knew where she was. The fact that she had felt so comfortable around him, suddenly made her feel quite the opposite.

He seemed to notice her discomfort, for he quickly pulled away as soon as he had finished up his job, and stood up. She followed his example.

"Are you hungry? I was just about to eat some dinner before you showed up," he offered politely.

She smiled, appreciating his effort. "I don't want to trouble you more than I already have."

"Nonsense," he assured her. "The cook's left plenty of food for the weekend. And with my siblings being away, I'm afraid much of it would go to waste. It would be no trouble at all, sweetheart."

Caroline bit her lower lip as she considered it. She hated feeling like she was being a burden to anyone, but it truly seemed like it wouldn't be an issue for him. So she nodded. "Alright, then. Dinner would be nice."

Klaus offered her a huge smile, which she easily returned.

Despite everything that had happened that day, this night was shaping up to be rather good, in her opinion.

* * *

He had gone take care of dinner after offering her his phone.

She talked briefly to her mother to tell her that she was safe, but explained what had happened to her car and that she likely wouldn't be able to go home until the storm had cleared. Her mother had assured her she would talk to someone at the police station about the car and that Caroline shouldn't worry about her, because she was feeling much better, really. And she _had_ said Caroline shouldn't even had bothered trying to visit her this weekend, but oh, well.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline had hung up the phone and listened for Klaus so that she could join him.

She found him in the dining room. The table was already set and there were hot dishes that seemed incredibly delicious waiting for her. He was pouring them both a glass of what she assumed was very expensive wine.

She felt suddenly very out of place with her messy hair, wearing his clothes and no make up. This room seemed like it was supposed to be used by people wearing haute-couture gowns or tuxedos.

But it was just them. Though, the way he was looking at her… It did make her feel special.

He pulled out her chair and helped her in before sitting down himself.

The conversation flew nicely. Klaus was charming and he listened, truly paying attention to what she was saying… He seemed genuinely interested in her life. In her. He was intelligent, perhaps a little arrogant, but he made her laugh and she did enjoy how the lingered on the table for hours, just talking.

And when he reached out to touch her hand over the table, she rather enjoyed even that smallest contact.

If only she had known what he truly was. Then she would've never even come to this place.

But in that moment, she was happy and interested in who she thought to be just a man.

* * *

Caroline insisted she helped in the kitchen after they finally stood up from the table.

He had tried saying that it wasn't necessary, but she truly couldn't make him deal with dirty dishes and putting away the leftovers — well, perhaps his employees would've been the one to do it, but still, she felt weird not doing anything after he had been so generous to her.

And what would've happened if she had just agreed to let someone else handle it? Would they have gone to the living room, where he would've poured more drinks for them both? Would they have sat close to each other on the sofa? Would his hand have come to rest on her knee or would it have been the opposite? Would they have kissed softly or passionately? What would've happened then?

It was of no use to start wondering now.

What did happen was—

He had been taking care of putting their dirty plates, glasses and cutlery in the dishwasher, while she had been organizing the leftovers.

And they had been talking and laughing and flirting, like they had all night long.

She hadn't even thought it through. She had just opened the refrigerator, ready to put the food back inside it, but instead— she let out a loud gasp, her eyes widening as she stumbled back and place her hand over her too-fastly beating heart.

"What's wrong, love?" he had asked absent-mindedly, walking towards her so that he could see what had upset her. She watched as the confusion was cleared from his face, only to be replaced by what was clearly amusement. "Ah."

"What is that?" she asked.

Blood bags. There were dozens of blood bags inside of his refrigerator.

"Food," he replied with a smile. "Oh, no. Don't be scared, sweet Caroline. I mean you no harm."

He began advancing on her; and, slowly, like a prey afraid of catching the attention of its predator, she backed away. Her heart sank in her chest once her back hit the counter. All she could do was wait until he was upon her.

Those few seconds lasted an eternity, his cruel smile haunting her.

But soon his body was pressed against hers, caging her in her place. She flinched when he brought his knuckles to caress her cheek. She felt her eyes filling with tears, but she kept on holding his gaze.

"What do you mean 'food'?"

Her voice was shaky, but she kept her chin held high.

He chuckled. "I mean that literally. It is part of my feeding habits. An important, vital part."

There was a dark, wicked glint in his eyes — the eyes of madman, a vile man. What had happened to the charming host who had treated her so well all night long? What was happening?

"That… That is human blood?" she asked.

Blindly, her hands began to search the counter behind her, in what she hoped was a discreet way. She was almost certain that she had seen a knife there. _I just need to keep him talking,_ she thought.

"Indeed," he replied unashamedly.

She felt nauseated, but she chose to push it aside and to focus on the relief she felt when her fingers closed around the handle of the knife. _Don't make any noise._

But Klaus smiled knowingly at her despite her silence. A nice, warm, dimpled smile that did not match his devious eyes. "Drop the knife, sweetheart. I assure you it won't do you any good."

Not taking the time to think it through, Caroline simply attacked. She moved as fast as she possibly could, aiming to hit him on the side of his body, hoping that would be enough to stop him.

But he caught her wrist so easily, she didn't even get close to touching him. She didn't even see him move.

Her breath was caught in her throat. Her lips were parted as she stared at him, wanting to see what his reaction would be. But he just chuckled, seeming oh-so-amused with her attempt to hurt him or even kill him.

Psychopath. That man was a psychopath.

 _And how do I know you're not a criminal… A serial killer, perhaps?_

It had been a joke. She just had not understood that the punchline would be her dying on his hands.

Refusing to go down without a fight, Caroline used whatever little space she was given to try and move her leg up quickly, so that she could hit him in the groin. But, once again, he stopped her. His hand gently, but firmly grabbed her knee.

He shook his head. "Sloppy. I'm sure your mother must have taught you better than that. But, as I said, this isn't necessary, love. As I said, I mean you no harm."

"You… You drink blood! Human blood! _Let go of me_!"

Again, he just smiled. Completely unbothered by any of this.

"I considered drinking yours, when you first showed up. There was no fresh, warm blood around, a storm keeping everyone away… And then you knock on my door? Already bleeding, to give me just an idea of how you would taste? It was almost like a gift from the universe, wouldn't you agree? You would make such a lovely meal, my sweet Caroline. But then you told me who you were and I was curious to know how much you knew. Were you here as a trap sent by your mother? By your friends? So many possibilities… But no. You are just human and clueless to what happens in this town. At the point I realized it, I'd found myself enjoying you a bit too much. You were already wearing my clothes, wrapped in my scent… I enjoy that very much."

She pushed hard at his chest, feeling completely disgusted by what he was saying. She needed to get out of there _now_.

Klaus did stumble back just slightly, though she couldn't help but think he was allowing her to gain some space. It didn't matter. She just yanked her wrist away from his grip and ran as fast as she could.

He just suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking the door.

She looked back to the spot where he should've been, but he was truly no longer there. What was happening?

"What… _What are you?_ "

"I mean you no harm," he assured her once again.

But no words could've soothed her worries or stopped the horrified scream that left her mouth the moment he showed her his true nature — his eyes became yellow, veins started showing underneath it, and his smiled now featured very sharp teeth. He had _fangs_.

The universe was most certainly conspiring against her.

Eighth— she was stuck in a house with a vampire.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Did you enjoy human!Caroline meeting with vampire/hybrid!Klaus like this? Was her reaction okay? Please let me know!**


	5. This Type of Love Is Not Rational

**Caroline hears a noise downstairs. Against her better judgement, she decides to check it out.**

 **For Klaroween Bingo: "Well, now we know who would die first in a horror movie."**

* * *

Caroline couldn't believe this was happening.

She could not believe that she was walking down the stairs of the penthouse she shared with her fiancé holding a gun in her hands. A gun that she would've never allowed to be in her house… That, of course, if Klaus wasn't the self-proclaimed king of New York's underground activities and didn't have about a thousand six hundred and thirty seven enemies. According to his last estimatives, that is.

She knew she must look completely ridiculous and non-threatening in her white cotton shorts, one of Klaus's old Henleys and in the tackiest, fluffiest slippers — they were bright pink and they had bunny ears and she had only bought them because Rebekah had been particularly annoying during that shopping trip and she had made the most disgusted face at those shoes. And maybe she kept it because they were weirdly comfortable, but that was not the point.

The point was that someone had broken into her house. And if they didn't die with laughter when they saw her, she would probably have to shoot someone.

She tried to walk as silently as possible and was resisting the urge to ask a stupid question like "Is there someone in there?" because she absolutely hated it when people did that in the movies. But it was harder than she thought it'd be.

Anticipation was killing her. This anxiety of not knowing where they were or who they were or what they wanted.

When she first heard a noise downstairs, she had tried checking the cameras in the apartment through her phone, but they had all been disabled. And Klaus couldn't seem to bother answering to her call.

Something cold and dreadful settled in her stomach. _What if something had happened to him?_

She couldn't allow herself to focus on that hypothesis. She would deal with whatever threat she was currently facing and then she would worry about finding her stupid fiancé. They would be okay. It would all be fine.

She was good with a gun. Even Klaus had been impressed by her skills once she showed him what she could do — her mother had always made sure she knew how to defend herself, after all —, and since people always seemed to underestimate her, she could use that to her advantage. And then she'd prove them wrong, like she always did.

Except, shooting someone would be so much different than shooting an inanimate target. Could she look someone in the eyes and take their lives?

She probably wouldn't have much of a choice.

That noise echoed again. She heard someone cursing under their breaths. It was coming from the kitchen.

 _Okay, Caroline. You can do this. Take a deep breath. And keep quiet._

She walked towards the kitchen, her gun already in position should she need to use it immediately. She was even proud to say her hands weren't shaking. If it meant saving herself, and… And if it meant saving Klaus if he was indeed in trouble, she would do whatever it took.

But when she stepped through the door all that she found was—

Klaus. Standing in front of the stove. Apparently trying to cook.

"Hello, love. I thought you were already—" he stopped talking as he registered the gun in her hands. "Asleep. Is everything alright?"

Caroline couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh. God, she felt like her heart was going _to burst_. "Is everything alright?" she nearly yelled at him. She threw the gun over the counter so that she could have her hands free. Adrenaline was running through her and she couldn't control herself before she was pushing his chest. "You scared me to death, Klaus! I thought someone had broken in!"

He easily caught her wrists, his eyes widening with comprehension. "Oh. Oh, sweetheart. I'm sorry. But it's okay, you're okay. You're—"

"I thought I was going to have to kill someone! You didn't answer your phone! I thought something had happened to you, I—"

Klaus pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. She allowed herself to melt against his hold, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Her body was shaking so much. He could only hold her tighter.

"Shh. It's okay, Caroline. You are safe. And so am I. I promised nothing would ever happen to you and I meant it. No one will hurt you, love. Not ever."

She stayed silent, just needing to breathe him in and letting him run his hand up and down her spine soothingly.

She had been so scared. God—

"Better?" he asked once she stopped trembling, pulling back a little, though he still had his arms secured around her waist.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah. Yes. Sorry… Sorry I freaked out. And sorry I pointed at gun at you."

He shook his head. "It's alright. Don't worry about it," he paused. "Is that all you have to apologize for?"

She frowned, confused by his question… And even more confused by the anger that seemed to have spread across his face. His eyes were cold and furious as they stared into hers.

"What do you mean?"

He walked, making her back away until her back had hit the counter. His face was the face of the monster everyone thought him to be as he gripped her hips tight, not allowing her any room to move.

Her breathing hitched. She could never be scared of him, and she knew that he would never hurt her, but it still made her feel apprehensive.

"I want you to apologize to me for breaking the promise _you_ made _me_. Do I need to remind you that you told me that you would never put yourself in danger? That you would always do the smart thing and keep yourself safe? And yet today your first reaction when you thought there was someone in our house was to go down the stairs all by yourself with a gun."

 _Oh_.

She offered him a small, temptative smile, hoping to maybe avoid the whole lecture on being safe. "Well, now we know who would die first in a horror movie," she attempted joking.

He didn't find it amusing. His grip on her tightened and he pretty much growled at her.

Caroline decided it was best to change her strategy.

She sighed. "I– I tried calling you. And when you didn't pick up, I just… You always pick up when I call, unless you are _working_ on something, but then you always warn me and I just– I got scared. I'm sorry."

"And you didn't think to call one of my siblings? Or Katherine?" he pressed.

She shook her head. "I thought something had happened to you. I couldn't think on anything else."

He stared at her for a long moment. And, in spite of himself, his eyes softened. He understood it all too well what it was like to feel that way. Desperate to make sure someone you loved was safe. He felt like that everyday about her.

"You should've gone to the panic room and called someone else," he said simply.

"I know," she agreed. "I'm sorry."

Klaus rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry I frightened you. My phone died, but since I was already home, I didn't think much of it.

Her hands came to rest on his chest. "It's okay. I probably shouldn't have just assumed that something had happened. But since I couldn't reach you and I couldn't see what was happened in the cameras, I–"

"I warned you Finn was doing some work on the security system today, don't you recall? The cameras had to be disabled for a few hours," he reminded her pointedly.

She wanted to hit her head against the wall. He _had_ warned her, but in her panicked state she had not remembered this fact.

"I forgot," she said sheepishly.

He shook his head before pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips. "Just please be more careful if something like this ever happens again. I can't– If anything happens to you, Caroline, I–

"I know," she interrupted softly. "I know. And I will be more careful. Just… I need to know you're safe, too, okay?"

Klaus smiled at her as he nodded. "Okay."

She suddenly hugged him again, pressing her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her close. "I love you."

"And I, you, sweetheart."

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts! Did you enjoy the setting, with Klaus as a criminal who is engaged to Caroline? Did you enjoy her panicking and just needing to know that he's safe? Klaus being protective of her? I'd love to know!**

 **You can find me on tumblr as itsnotacrimetoloveyou :)**


	6. Truth or Dare: Halloween Edition

**For Klaroween Bingo — Truth or Dare: Halloween Edition**

 **While playing truth and dare, Caroline ends up allowing Kol to choose her Halloween costume. Klaus enjoys it a little too much.**

 **There is some Kolenzo in this.**

 **NSFW (BDSM-ish smut with Dom!Klaus + Klaus's royalty fetish).**

* * *

Caroline wasn't exactly sure why she had thought it would be a good idea to play truth or dare with Kol and Rebekah.

Sure, it was a good opportunity for them to bond, she supposed. And she fully supported them in their attempt of getting familiar with multiple aspects of what modern life could be, but… She had ignored how comfortable with each other the Mikaelson siblings had grown after a thousand years.

There were stories that she did not need to hear, with scenes she could never, ever forget now that she had imagined them.

But most importantly — she had ignored the evil, mischievous glint in Kol's eyes.

Granted, it was there most of the time, so you usually couldn't tell if it meant he was indeed planning something awful for you or if that was just his usual self. But she had simply hoped for the best and decided that it was her duty to teach them how to play correctly. Rebekah insisted the game had been invented centuries ago, but she would not have them playing a ridiculously outdated version of it.

Plus, Klaus was still on his stupid trip to New York to meet with a coven, so she kind of needed a distraction. And also… There would be alcohol.

But she knew, of course she knew this had been a mistake the moment he spinned the bottle and it pointed to her. The way he smirked at her… She knew she was screwed.

"Truth," Caroline said immediately, knowing that it was too risky to choose dare.

His smile grew wider, though, and she understood that was what he had been hoping for. Damn it. She did _not_ need to share anything about her relationship with Klaus to his siblings.

"Lovely choice," Kol complimented, raising his glass of scotch at her. "Now, do tell me, darling… Does Enzo still have feelings for me?"

Rebekah nearly spit out her drink as she began laughing.

Caroline didn't resist the urge to groan. "Not this again, Kol. Just let him go. Seriously."

When she had first moved in to New Orleans almost a decade ago, Enzo had come with her. And he had found a Mikaelson of his own to warm his bed… But, though both him and Kol had said that it was just for fun, everyone had known that it had meant something else. She still wasn't sure if something had happened or if Enzo had just gotten scared of getting too involved, but he just left NOLA after a year.

Kol had been insufferable for months. The humans had thought there was a serial killer on the loose. Things only quieted down after Klaus had left him daggered for three months — something Caroline and him got into a huge fight about, but that was a different story… Though the make-up sex truly had been memorable and worth of a mention.

Anyway, the point was that now Enzo had finally agreed to come back for a visit for the first time and would be there in two days. And she hadn't missed Kol's interest when she gave him the news.

And if he was now actively questioning her about Enzo's feelings for him… She sighed, shaking her head. Nope. No matter how great she thought they were together, she would not betray her friend like that.

"That is not an answer," Kol reminded her, completely unbothered by it all.

"I changed my mind!" she said hurriedly. "I pick dare."

Rebekah winced. "You should just have answered it."

Caroline almost agreed when she saw the cruel smile on his face. "Have it your way," he said. "But I dare you to let me pick your Halloween costume."

 _Enzo fucking owes me for this._ "Fine."

"Ohh, Nik won't like that at all."

* * *

It had taken her so much begging and pleading and bargaining to make Enzo agree to go to that Halloween party.

A normal, completely human Halloween party for a change.

She had missed him, even if they'd seen each other a few times over the years in other cities, and she just wanted to spend some quality, fun time with him. And she knew that if they chose to go to a supernatural party, she'd be all caught up in the politics of it all and would spend the night having to talk to everyone.

But now she was seriously regretting having chosen a _costume_ party, since it gave Kol just so much power she didn't want him to have.

She was considering eating the groupie he had sent to help her into her costume, just out of spite.

Truth be told, the costume was much better than what she had expected. Sure, it did a great job at emphasizing the swell of her breasts, but it did look nice and not as trashy as she'd thought it would. Her dress was blood red and floor length, with an off-shoulder neckline. Her hair had been braided back so that her face was clear, and she did enjoy her red lips and the dark eyeliner that made the blue of her eyes pop.

And, of course, there was a heavy crown resting on top of her head.

It was beautiful. Entirely made of gold and with encrusted jewels.

She just wished she understood _why_ Kol had made her dress up like that. In what way would it amuse him or benefit him? She didn't know, and it made her feel uneasy. He would never just decide to be nice for the sake of it.

"Sweetheart?"

Caroline had seen him through the mirror just a second before she heard his voice. She felt a smile spread across her lips as she turned to face him, all worries suddenly gone from her mind.

"You're back! I thought you said it would take a few more days."

She liked to think they weren't a codependent couple — well, for the most part, anyway —, and she knew it had only been a couple of weeks, but damn, she had missed him so much.

Klaus seemed to be feeling the same way, because he was standing right in front of her a second later. He was frowning, his eyes scanning her body with very darkened eyes. Her cheeks flushed.

"Kol said there was an emergency," he replied almost absentmindedly, as if it didn't matter at all. And with the way he was looking at her… Did anything else really matter? Was there a world outside of this room? She wasn't sure. "Why are you dressed like this?"

"Costume party. I told you about it, remember? This wasn't my original costume, but, well, we were playing truth and dare a couple of days ago and your brother made me promise that he could choose what I would wear… Do you not like it?" she asked almost teasingly.

His eyes shot up to meet hers. "Like it?" he breathed, his lips twitching. "You look incredible, love. And now Kol making me come back is starting to make a lot more sense."

She suddenly noticed how his hands were closed into fists, how he had clenched his teeth as soon as he had stopped talking, how tense his shoulders were… Like he was trying to restrain himself.

 _Oh_.

The temperature in the room increased quite a few degrees, she was sure of it.

Caroline couldn't help but reach for him, her hands coming to rest on his chest. His eyes shined yellow for a second, making her smile. "Why is that so?"

Taking her touch as invitation, Klaus place his hands on her waist, pulling her to him so that her body would collide against his. She gasped as he leaned in to brush his nose against her neck, breathing her in.

"He knows I have a… fondness for a royalty thematic," he said, choosing his words carefully.

Her breathing hitched, even as she forced herself to say, "Okay, it's super gross that you know this about each other. There are supposed to be more boundaries."

Klaus chuckled before pressing a few kisses down her jaw. "Let's not discuss my siblings, shall we?"

She couldn't agree more. "Alright, then. Let's discuss about why you never mentioned your royalty fetish before."

"Caroline." And just that, just the way he said her name was enough to set her blood on fire. "If we were to discuss every fantasy I ever had… And we've been very busy fulfilling some of our other desires. We have all the time in the world, I wasn't in a hurry."

She nodded, tipping her head up so that he could lick his way up the hollow of her throat. Her hands were gripping his shoulders tightly, needing something to keep her anchored when her knees threatened to give in.

"Well, this seems like a good opportunity for us to talk about it, then," she said, doing her best to keep her voice even, though he was trying his best to sabotage her. "What exactly would you like us to do? Roleplay?"

"Should you be willing to, yes."

"I'm willing to," she blurted out. He pulled back to look into her eyes, a huge smile on his lips. "What do you imagine? Do you want to seduce the princess so that you can steal her away?" she teased.

Klaus reached to press two of his fingers underneath her chin, making her raise her head a little. "I want you as the fierce queen who everyone else has to bow to, but who submits to her king behind closed doors. Is that alright?"

She swallowed, anticipation building inside of her.

"I would like that very much, Your Majesty."

They had experimented with BDSM before, and she had enjoyed it a lot, so she was quite excited to see what he had in mind with being in control this time.

He groaned, like he felt something snap inside of him. He captured her lips with his in a rough, demanding kiss. God, she had missed the way he tasted, the way he held her so tightly against him as his tongue explored her mouth.

Klaus suddenly turned her around, pressing her back against his front as he pressed kisses against her neck, his teeth scratching her skin. She rested her head against his shoulder to give him better access, closing her eyes so that she could enjoy the feeling of having him close again. Before she could truly relax, though, a thought came to her mind—

"Wait!" she exclaimed, walking out of his grasp. "Kol! He's doing this just because he wants to be alone with Enzo! He wanted me distracted so that I wouldn't go to the party. Ugh!"

He looked at her somewhat amused, somewhat exasperated.

"Enzo is a big boy, love. He can take care of himself."

She sighed. "I know, but it's just… I don't want either of them to get hurt and—"

"Aren't you the one who kept telling me not to meddle into Rebekah's relationships?" he asked, raising his brows at her.

She shook her head. "That's different."

"Is it?"

God, she hated when he was right.

"Fine. You may have a point, but–"

"Sweetheart, you know very well that you won't be able to stop Kol from doing what he wants to do. And while you could probably convince Enzo to go one way or another, it might be best to just let them sort themselves out. If Enzo does not appreciate Kol's advances, I'm sure he'll make himself heard… And if this goes badly either way… Well, at least no one can blame you."

That was true, she supposed.

"I… Yeah, okay. I'll let them figure this out. But if like, half of New Orleans burns down to ashes because of it, then I'm blaming you. And I'll let everyone know it was your fault. And the people actually like me, so they'll listen to me and they'll follow me into my new and beautiful kingdom where everything is perfect because everyone does as I say."

He smiled, though something dangerous flashed in his eyes.

"Now, I don't believe that is the way you should talk to your king, is it? What you are speaking of is treason, my lovely queen. I don't take kindly to betrayal."

And just like that, she forgot everything else. All she could focus on was his voice and the look on his face and the pressure in her lower belly.

"Forgive me, my king. I was just joking. I would never betray you… I'm yours."

The smile he offered her was wicked. "Beautiful words, but you know I don't care much for them. In fact, I think that your pretty lips could be put to a much better use, wouldn't you agree?"

Arousal was already pooling in-between her thighs as she nodded hurriedly. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Lie down on the bed," he ordered her.

She quickly complied, walking past him hurriedly towards their bed. She wanted this so much, wanted him so much. His lips, his hands on her skin. His cock inside of her. Her fingers had been a poor substitute these past few weeks.

Caroline reached to remove her crown so that she could lie down, but he stopped her. "Leave it on."

She did as he said, uncomfortable as it may be. She knew that soon she would not be able to remember any sort of discomfort anyway. She placed her braid on the side of her head, though, so that it wouldn't be pressing against the back of her head as she rested it on the pillow.

She kept her eyes locked on the ceiling as she listened to him move. She could hear him taking off his shirt, then unbuckling his belt and removing his pants, too. It took a lot of effort not to look, but she liked playing this game with herself, preparing her for the self-control she would need for what they were about to do.

When the edge of the bed dipped with his weight, though, she couldn't not look. His darkened eyes, his full lips, the tattoos on his chest that she liked to trace with her tongue… Her mouth watered as she watched him take his hardened cock into his hands.

He smirked at her as he moved to closer to her, and then passed one of his legs to the other side of her body, pinning her arms to her side. Caroline kept staring at him with wide, lustful eyes.

"I want to fuck your mouth, my queen," he told her. "I want you to wrap your lips around my cock and let me take them until I come down your throat. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," she immediately said, rubbing her thighs together.

Caroline parted her lips obediently to take him in. He usually prefered having her on her knees for him, but it was thrilling to give him this much control and there was something she enjoyed about how filthy it seemed to let him take her like that.

He pushed himself in and in until she gagging around him. He chuckled, pleased, before he began to move.

Klaus didn't bother with gentleness or slowness. He allowed himself to take what he wanted, desperately bucking his hips against her mouth. She kept her eyes locked in his, like she knew he enjoyed.

"Fuck, love. Do you have any idea what you look like? Your red lips wrapped around my cock as you let me have you in whatever was it pleases me? You are loyal to me, aren't you? You obey to my every command, let me do whatever I want. You know that you belong to me. That your body belongs to me."

She allowed her teeth to lightly tease his cock with each of his thrusts. He hissed at her, some of his wolf showing through in his golden eyes.

Caroline kept squeezing her thighs together, desperately needing the friction now. It felt so good to know that he was enjoying this, that she was pleasing him.

"What would our people say if they walked in here right now? What would they think of their brave little queen? Out there you give them orders and they respect and fear you… But in here you're mine, aren't you? My perfect little whore. Always so eager to pleasure me. You enjoy submitting to your king, I know that you do. I can smell just how wet you are for me, Caroline."

He began fucking her faster and faster, making her gag a little a few times. She knew by the look in his eyes that he was close. She sucked around him, hollowing her cheeks.

"You feel so good. You do such a great job at pleasing your king. Fuck, love—"

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came, spilling his release down her throat.

She licked her lips after he pulled back, her pussy now achingly empty. She had missed this, the pride and satisfaction in his eyes.

"Good girl," he praised softly as he reached to cup her cheek.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Klaus leaned down to kiss her again, taking a moment to capture her lower lip between his teeth. Her hands flew to bury her fingers in his hair, wanting to keep him close. He allowed her a few moments of touching him freely before he stopped and grabbed her wrists.

"I don't recall giving you permission to touch."

"I'm sorry, my king. I just… I needed to touch you. I've missed you so much."

He smiled. "Tell me."

Caroline felt herself trembling with her need for him. "I missed you a lot, my king. I know we've talked and the phone sex was really good, but I missed having your cock inside of me. I missed the way you touch me… I missed having you come apart because of _my_ touch. You were right, Your Majesty, I love pleasing you."

He groaned at her words. "I missed you, too, my beautiful queen, so I'm feeling generous tonight. Tell me what you want."

Her eyes sparkled. "Please, Your Majesty, I want your cock inside of me. I want to be on my hands and knees for you while you fuck me. I want you to come inside of me and claim me. Please."

Her dress was ripped to pieces a second later. She could not remember to mind it.

Not when his lips were suddenly on her nipple, sucking it, teasing it with his teeth. His other hand was palming her neglected breast, pinching the hardened bud. Klaus moved so that he could press his leg in-between hers. She shamelessly grinded against him, and he allowed her to do so.

One of his hands wandered south, tearing the thong she wearing as she greedily spread her legs for him. He moaned for her as his fingers teased her folds and he got proof of how wet she was for him.

"Fuck, my love. Look at how wet you get from serving your king. You need this, don't you? You need me."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I need you. _Please_."

She found herself on her hands and knees after a second. Her crown nearly fell off and she had to raise her hand to fix it at the same time he was positioning himself behind her. He placed his hands on her inner thighs, urging her to spread her legs. She didn't need any further encouragement to do so.

She buried her face in one of the pillows and thrust her arse in the air for him. Klaus traced the curve of her ass with his fingertips, making her shiver.

"Beg," he ordered, brushing his cock against her folds.

Caroline wanted to scream into the pillow in frustration. Her whole body seemed to be burning for him.

"Please—," she began. "Please fuck me, Your Majesty. I need to feel you inside of me… I need your cock inside of me. I need you to fuck me hard and fast. Please, Your Majesty. I need it so much."

Thankfully, he was indeed feeling merciful that evening.

He pushed himself inside of her with one swift thrust. Caroline gasped loudly for him, her hands gripping onto the sheets.

He gave her only a moment to adjust, groaning as her walls clenched around him.

Once again, he did not bother with gentleness and she was thankful for it. She needed his rough thrusts, loved the way she could hear his balls hitting her skin each time he moved. He felt so good inside of her.

"Caroline," he breathed. "You feel so perfect inside of me, love. I love how easily you're willing to be for me. How desperate you are, my beautiful, wanton queen. So greedy for your king's touch."

Klaus wrapped his arm around her waist to secure her as his thrusts grew harder and faster. She cried out his name, and she was almost certain that she had ripped the sheets at this point, but she could not remember to care.

With his free hand, he began tugging at her braid, pulling her hair the way he knew she enjoyed. He smiled as she moaned prettily for him.

"You like this, don't you? Our people have no idea of just how naughty their really is, do they? Perhaps one day we should show them. I would love to see your faces when I bent you over the nearest surface and fucked you for them all to see… Just so that they'd know that you are mine. That you belong to me. Would you like that?"

Caroline tried her best to nod before she remembered how to form words. "Yes, Your Majesty. I want every- Oh, fuck. I want everyone to know that I am yours."

"Good girl."

He pulled at her braid one last time before letting go of it, only so that he could reach around her to find her clit and rub it with his fingers.

"I'm yours," she said, almost like a promise. "I'm yours, my king. Forever."

She came with his title on her lips.

And that sound, combined with her words and with the knowledge of just how much she was enjoying this, made him join her not long after.

He spilled inside of her, marking her as his.

Klaus slipped out of her, and she turned around so that she could look into him.

They could both see that neither of them was even close to being sated.

He smiled at her, admiring the pretty sight she made before he leaned in to kiss her again. Neither of them had plans to leave that room until morning.

And maybe they meant the morning two days from then, but who could bother counting days when they had all the time in the world.

* * *

"You don't look too happy," Kol said as he took the seat beside his at the bar.

He scoffed, "Gorgeous stood me up."

"Well, there's no need to look so gloomy about it. I'm sure you can find better company than ' _gorgeous'_."

Enzo turned to look at him, suspicion clear in his eyes. "You wouldn't have anything to do with her sudden disappearance, would you?"

Kol smiled at him mischievously. "Well…"

He stood up fast — too fast, having forgotten there were humans around for a second. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed.

"Sit down," Kol urged him. "She's fine. I can assure you, my brother is treating her like a queen right now."

Enzo couldn't figure out while he was smiling like that was supposed to be some sort of joke… And he couldn't figure out while he obeyed his request.

Well. That was a lie. He _knew_ why he was choosing to stay. It scared him and it thrilled him.

He stared at Kol, a jumble of feelings was burning in his chest.

"Buy me a drink, Mikaelson," he said, somewhat impulsively. "For old time's sake."

* * *

 **What do you think? Did you guys enjoy the Kol/Enzo pairing? Was the smut okay? We all know Klaus has a thing for being called "king", haha. I hope you guys enjoyed this one, but please let me know!**

 **You can find me on tumblr as itsnotacrimetoloveyou :)**


	7. Therapy

I keep forgetting to upload my drabbles here as well, sorry about that! I promise I'll do better!

* * *

 **This is based on Fall Out Boy's The Last of The Real One's lyrics "I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me"... Which turned into Klaus pining over Caroline and me being not so nice to Camille's character.**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"Well, so you are in a good mood today."

Klaus almost pitied her for the delight in her eyes that told him she thought his good humour had anything to do with her. The poor human still did not understand that when he looked at her, all that he saw was how her golden hair wasn't quite the right shade, how her eyes not the exact blue-green color he spent hours trying to mimic for his paintings.

He sighed, averting his gaze and staring at the ceiling. If he closed his eyes, he could picture Caroline's face inches away from his. The hesitant look on her face before her lips spread into a smile that matched his own.

He'd thought that leaving would be easier. It should've been easier. What should it matter that he promised her not to return to that forsaken city? What should it matter that he promised her she would be free from him?

She was just a baby vampire. Beautiful, yes. And intelligent, strong and fearless, too, he supposed. But why should she matter at all?

She didn't. Not really. This was just a stupid infatuation that would soon be gone.

And yet, the first thing he said to his therapist was, "I saw Caroline yesterday."

A stupid thing to say, really. He didn't _want_ to talk about Caroline. He didn't _need_ to talk about her… Though it did happen more than he cared to admit.

Camille let out a disappointed, "Oh." The sound was familiar and had fallen from her lips every time he had mentioned the other girl.

Something that resembled anger a bit too much burned in his guts. How dare her use that tone when he was talking about Caroline? She should show some respect, the delusional little human.

Why? If Caroline truly didn't matter?

"Was that why you were out of town?" Camille questioned.

"No," he said, though it felt too much like a lie. "I had other reasons to be in Mystic Falls. I just happened to run into her."

The sound of her pen running against paper was too loud. He wanted to yank it off her hands, to let her know what a fool she was to believe she could ever analyse him. That she could not possibly understand what was at stake, what games he was playing.

"And did the two of you get the chance to talk?"

A smirk spread across his face without his permission. Oh, he had made her scream plenty in the hours they spent together. But talk? Just their usual taunting at the beginning… And the awkward goodbye at the end.

Her last words burned in his brain and making this whole thing much more complicated than it should be.

 _One day… We'll see each other again, right?_

He was letting her go and she was offering him hope for a future. Ungrateful little thing. And it didn't matter. She didn't matter anymore. His life was in New Orleans, he should focus on the war against Marcel, on reclaiming everything that should belong to him.

Not on a pretty blonde vampire way too concerned with playing human.

Except… He could not forget his own words. _He's your first love, I intend to be your last… However long it takes._

Weak, pathetic fool. He had meant it.

"Not much," he answered. "We were otherwise occupied. But I did promise I was going to leave her alone. For good now."

He could feel Camille's eyes on him, frowning, confused, possibly hurt. It did not inspire an ounce of sympathy within him. "Just like that? You let her go? Without asking for anything in return? Wow, I think you are really making progress here, Klaus. I think we–"

"I did ask for something in return," he interrupted. "I asked her to be honest about how she felt about me."

A pause.

"Oh. And… And what did she say?"

Again, a smile tugged on his lips in spite of himself. What was he becoming? Smiling at the memory of a girl's kisses. Of her soft hand caressing his cheek.

"She kissed me."

He did not want to say more. Did not want to elaborate on what had happened afterwards. As much as he felt the need to let everyone know that Caroline was _his,_ Camille was not deserving of hearing about those moments. Perhaps no one was.

The way his name had sounded on her lips. The blood she had claimed with her nails and sharp teeth. The way she had clung to him as he gave her a moment to rest. Too personal, too precious.

What a fool he was.

For caring this much. For believing he could pretend he did not. For believing he could forget.

"Afterwards," he continued before Camille could ask more, "she said… She said we would see each other again. Even after I let her go."

And the pride and satisfaction he felt at his own words… God, sweetheart. The things you could do to him.

"And how does that make you feel?"

Hopeful. _Happy_.

Klaus scoffed, stealing himself. "It does not matter. She is not here now. What we do need to discuss is… How has Marcel been lately?"

Her demeanour changed, the compulsion from months ago still holding true. No one suspected a tiny little human like her, certainly no one in Marcel's vampire-centric society. They thought too highly of themselves. Which made sweet Camille the perfect spy.

She started to spill about the plans she'd overheard, about how frustrated Marcel was feeling about his losses…

Klaus made himself focus on her words, locking away deep inside of him the image of the girl he wished was the one sitting in front of him… Or even better: sitting on the throne beside his.

* * *

"You won the war. Aren't you supposed to be happy? Unless, of course, your happiness was never tied to winning from Marcel, but to your need of fixing the damage your parents inflicted on you and your family and learning to form real connections with others?"

He did not resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Actually, I am quite happy about my victory. Having New Orleans underneath my grasp once more is quite satisfying."

Camille arched her brows and crossed her legs before writing a few things down on her notepad. "I see," she said, her tone indicating she did not believe him. "Then what is bothering you?"

Klaus sighed.

He did not own her any explanation. He could stand up and leave her alone… God knows he wouldn't care about hurting her feelings and that, even if he did, she would find a way to blame him on his "issues" and forgive him for it no matter what.

But he felt the desire to say it, to tell someone else… Just so that someone else would know what had happened.

"Caroline called me two nights ago."

Again that " _Oh_."

"She was drunk. Apparently she had gone to something called a 'Bitter Ball'... She was upset because she had destroyed a drawing I made her."

"And that upset you."

He shook his head, smiling. "I was surprised she had kept it for all this time, actually. And the fact that she was upset enough about it to call me says plenty about how much she liked it, don't you think?"

"I suppose."

"I made and sent her a few more the next morning, naturally. She even texted me to thank me when she received them."

That had surprised him. He had thought she would ignore the gesture and he would have to content himself with the descriptions of her reaction that his hybrids would give him. And, while the conversation hadn't extended beyond her "thank you" and his "anytime, love", it had been enough to make him feel very good.

Though maybe that had mostly to do with her hushed, drunken confession on the phone that would likely keep him in a good mood for at least the rest of the week — " _I miss you."_

He could hear the bitterness in Cami's voice when she asked, "And… Wasn't that supposed to make you happy?"

It did. But as good as it felt to know that she too hadn't been able to just brush their connection off even if she had tried… Caroline's words made him acutely aware of how true they also were for him.

Now that the war with Marcel was over, he found himself growing restless.

While ruling did take a lot of his time, it wasn't so consuming that he could occupy his mind with something else at all moments, just to drive the thoughts of her away.

The memories of those stolen moments in Mystic Falls did not seem like enough. He wanted more. He wanted her by his side.

Conquering himself a realm only made him realize how much he wanted her as his queen.

"It isn't that simple, Camille," was all he said.

And then, he indeed stood up and left, not particularly caring what half-assed conclusion his therapist was about to come up with.

* * *

"Who is she?"

Klaus heard that Camille had spoken, but did not care enough to register her words, let alone answer her. No, nothing would take his focus away from the girl standing by the door and offering him a hesitant smile.

"Hi," Caroline said. "Sorry to interrupt, but Rebekah said you were in session with your therapist… And I kind of had to see it for myself."

He smiled at the humor on her voice and eyes as he stood up and took the few steps that separated them.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" he teased.

Caroline scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her body. "Obviously."

He chuckled. His heart was beating embarrassingly fast in his chest as he leaned in to press a kiss to her cheeks. Memories from her graduation night filled his mind. He took comfort in knowing he could hear her heart racing, too.

"It is good to see you, sweetheart."

She grinned at him. "Yeah, you too. Uh, sorry I showed up without warning, I–"

Klaus shook his head. "You are always welcome in my city, Caroline. With or without a warning."

He felt something warm spread in his chest at how pleased she looked at his words.

They had talked a few times during the past few months. Mostly a few text messages. She started it with the pretense of needing to learn more about The Travelers, but casually changed the subject to their lives a few moments later. Telling him about college, asking him about New Orleans.

This ended up happening more or less the same way every few weeks.

He had been trying to find the perfect opening to invite her there for a while now… But Caroline, of course, was far too fond of surprising him.

"Your city? You're so pretentious," she teased.

At the same time, Camille blurted out, "Wait, so you're Caroline?"

She looked at his therapist, surprised for a second, before she smiled widely at him. There was no mistaking the satisfaction in her eyes as she said, "I can't believe you have discussed me with your therapist."

"Do try not to let it go to your head," he said, trying to figure out whether he should feel embarrassed. Well, Caroline was looking far too happy for it to matter. "Ruling a city isn't as exciting as it sounds. I discussed most things with Camille… I was bored."

He sounded unconvincing to his own ears.

She shrugged, "Maybe so. But you missed me."

He couldn't help but smile, too. He knew far too well how her friends had treated her, the little insecurities that had spread inside of her. But that she knew, that she could say so surely that he had missed her… Yes, he enjoyed that. Enjoyed how much she trusted that he cared for her.

"That I did," he admitted easily.

"Thankfully that's easily remedied," she said. "After all, we have to spend some time together since you did promise you'd show me around... _Food, music, art, culture_ … My expectations are high, just so you know."

He chuckled, pleased that she remembered his voicemail so well. She must have listened to it more than once. "I will do my best to meet them. Shall we start now? Then you can tell me what brings you to New Orleans."

By the way her cheeks reddened, he doubted there was a motive beyond her wanting to see him. That did feel rather good.

"Sounds good," she said, before looking at Camille one last time. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Camille replied weakly.

Klaus already had his hand resting on Caroline's waist, delighting himself in how she leaned into his touch. It seemed it was finally time to show his queen how her realm was coming together.

He looked at her, wondering if she had any idea about all the plans he had for the future.

Judging by how she smiled at him, he had a feeling they might be able to discuss them sooner than he thought. He would have to be careful and take things slow, but well… It would be worth in the end.

And convincing Caroline to accept her role as his queen would be a much better use of his time than therapy sessions, that's for sure.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Are you also like me and gets petty sometimes about certain TO aspects? Did you enjoy my pettiness? Or at least Klaus pining over Caroline as we all know he did? Please let me know!**

 **As always, you can find me on tumblr as itsnotacrimetoloveyou :)**


End file.
